A Smashing Good Time Had By All!
by Chris Gammon
Summary: While everyone else tries to do Smash Bros in their own special way, I opted for the game show route! Watch and be amazed as I pull out all the stops! Be on the look out for surprises, obscure references, and more! Now with major spoilers!
1. The Fight Begins

AN: Everything that I reference is real! Commercials, products, characters, and character histories! All commercials can be found on YouTube!

"Everybody, get ready! Ladies, gentlemen, Pokemon, mushroom folk, and Animal Crossers alike! Let's get ready to Smash!"

The crowd clamored and cheered as the mysterious announcer exclaimed all the thrill and excitement of this latest tourney. Who or what the announcer was remained a mystery, as did why he chose to hold these Smash Bros. events in the first place. At first, all the fighters felt it was against their will, but after having so much fun or garnering a lust for revenge, they kept coming back on their own accord to try again. Thus was the addictive aspect of the Smash Bros. games.

This time, however, things were different. It was no holds barred, and the unpredictability factor of who could show up or what the fighters had planned was too high. Sure most of the items, Assist Trophies, and the roster was already well known, as were the Pokemon varieties available. But still, this time could mean someone or something completely unexpected.

That's what made this game so exciting. New fighters were always entering, and bringing with them new abilities and toys to play with. More still were signing up to be Assist Trophies so they could enter the fray without harm and some to help their fellow fighters. Add to the fact that all the veteran fighters were always finding new items from their own series to use in the fight. At first, only sanctioned items were allowed, but as stated before, this was no holds barred. Anything can go.

"We're gathered here, live, at the Smash Bros. Stadium where all the fighters will gather and be teleported to their fighting arenas! All the action will be brought to the audience via these snazzy high definition televisions and killer sound system!" Meowth proclaimed.

"Meowth! What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the tourney, not the announcer! That's my job!"

"Well, I figured that you needed someone with more personality to be the color commentary! Someone with an adorable public face and the ability to translate Pokemon for ya!"

"Alright, fine…"

"As I was sayin', this event is anything goes! Nobody knows what will happen, not even me! So while we get ready, let's introduce some of the returning champions!"

The name MARIO appeared on the screen to the roar of the crowd.  
"Mamma-mia! I never thought it would-a become this popular! I mean-a, all I did was play in this thing against-a my will! Then, when I learned-a, that Bowser was in the next one, I had to-a stop him. And that's-a why I kept-a coming back! Now I'm-a so happy that-a I got so-a many fans old and new cheering for-a my victory!"

The screen faded out as the crowd continued to cheer and cry their love of the plumber. But the cheers soon turned to boos as the name BOWSER was displayed onscreen.  
"So that pesky plumber entered the Melee tournament to defeat me! The nerve of that guy! I thought my deal with Master Hand to become Giga-sized would work, but it didn't and I still got whooped! This time, however, I'm ready! With Mouser, The Metal Brothers on loan from Master Hand, and Bower Jr., I'm a shoo in!"

The screen faded once again and LUIGI was displayed, changing all the boos back into cheers, though not as enthusiastic as the ones for Mario.  
"Well, first I entered-a as a 'hidden fighter' as a surprise for Mario! He always says-a that I can't-a fight on my own, even after I saved-a him from that haunted house-a! My appearance was so beloved-a that I was asked-a to come back in the next-a one! Mamma Luigi was so proud-a of me!"

The screen faded for the last time, and displayed the Smash Bros. logo as Meowth reappeared in front of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer began, "Please welcome to the Smash Bros. Arena, from the Mega MicroGames company and representing himself, Wario!"

A loud chorus of boos and hisses filled the arena, much louder than those reserved for Boweser. Wario actually enjoyed all his distain and only smiled his wicked smile.

"So tell me, Wario. What's your beef wit Mario anyway?" Meowth asked, holding the microphone up to the evil man.

"Well, it all started when we were mere little children." At this point, tears began to form in his eyes. "He got to pick turnips while I had to pick nasty Piranha Plants! Then when we played cowboys, he was always the sheriff! It was horrible! Do you know what it's like being hog-tied?!"

Meowth was holding back tears of his own. "I know what it's like to be treated bad because you're different…"

"But, really, I'm in it for the money! MicroGames is taking off!"

Meowth regained his composure at this outburst, and walked off, angered and dejected that he didn't find a kindred spirit.

"In the Blue Corner, representing the Lylat System! Fox McCloud!"

The crowd cheered as FOX was displayed on the screen and began to play a short clip.  
"I'm in this for the glory and the money, I won't deny that. But also, there's a sense of pride in all this, because I know that my father James would be proud to see me carry on his legacy into a new frontier. Though Captain Falcon may claim he's alive, I know my father is watching me from the heavens, cheering me on…"

"So, Fox…what's it like coming back once again to the fray?" Meowth asked.

"Always an honor! I'm happy to be here and see all my old friends again!"

"You're no fried of mine, fuzzy!" Wario called from his side of the ring.

Before they could fight right there on the spot, Meowth stepped between them.

"Save your energy for the fight! So Mr. Announcer, where are our two lucky contestants fighting today?"

"They will have the honor of fighting in Mushroom Kingdom!"

"AW! Why couldn't we fight at my castle instead? It's much bigger!" Wario argued.

As they were teleported away, the screen displayed NINTENDO MEMORIES.

"I'm James Rolfe, and I'm known as the Angry Video Game Nerd. I used to be the Angry Nintendo Nerd because back when I was a child in 1988, I used to get angry because I always died in Mario Bros. Little did I realize that anger would lead to other games in the future to come. Looking back, I realized that Mario didn't deserve my anger, and I directed it to games that did. So thank you Mario, for jump-starting my career!"

"We'll be ready to throwdown after these classic commercial messages!" Meowth announced.

What will the future bring from Nintendo?  
More hits like Super Mario Bros.!  
Arcade hits like Kung-Fu!  
Nintendo has the most video game hits!  
Hogan's Alley!  
Duck Hunt!  
And more like Baseball, Excitebike, and you can play them only on Nintendo Entertainment System!

Now you're playing with power!


	2. Suprise Entrants

As Wario and Fox were teleported to the ruins of World 1-1, Meowth sighed and walked backstage.

"Oh. Excuse me!" a young man with spiky hair pardoned himself after bumping into the Pokemon.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Phoenix Wright, ace attorney!" he said, pointing dramatically.

"Well, what are you doing here? Are you in the roster?"

"No. I'm here to get some sweet lawsuits! These Smash tournaments are a goldmine in wrongful damage suits! But I'm also here to host one of the segments you do for fun distraction!"

"Uh-huh…" Meowth said unimpressed, rubbing his neck.

Meanwhile, Fox was taking in his surroundings. Ruins littered the area as sand blew around underneath the blazing sun.

"What happened to this place?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the harsh light.

"This is World 1-1, the first level from the original Super Mario Bros.!" the announcer explained. "Unfortunately with it being over twenty years old, it has fallen into disrepair."

"Feels like home to me!" Wario said, admiring the ruination surrounding the fighters.

"READY! GO!" the announcer proclaimed, and the fight was off to a rousing start.

Fox dashed forward in an impressive display, only for the fat man to dodge it deftly.

"You move fast for someone of your size." Fox observed.

Wario only laughed, as he produced a clove of garlic and began chomping on it, much to fox's disgust.

"This is no time for lunch!" the fox objected, but Wario didn't listen, and continued to munch his treat. Soon, his belly began to expand and he turned and bent over, his rear facing Fox.

"Smell the Purple Wind!" he cried, and unleashed an atomic flatulence that nearly missed Fox. After his recovery, he whipped out his blaster. "Those things are flammable, ya know." And with a well placed shot, set Wario's waft ablaze, much to his dismay.

"Did you know that Nintendo racked up an impressive number of lawsuits over the years?" Phoenix asked, sounding fascinated by his own talk.

"No…I didn't…" Meowth sighed, looking for any way out of this boring conversation. He finally found his out when he saw Master Hand signaling for him.

"Well, I got to go. Nice talking wit ya." Meowth said, waving as he walked off.

"Okay, see you then!" Phoenix called after him.

"Man that was…GHAA!" Meowth was yanked violently into Master Hand's office.

"What do you think you're doing?" the hand asked, sounding more ominous than usual.

"I'm playing color commentary for the tournament." The Pokemon replied.

"No, I mean the 'No Holds Barred' aspect! Do you realize the chaos it will bring?"

"That was the announcer's idea! He's the one that organized this thing!" Meowth protested.

"I want more…"

"What?!" the Pokemon was dumbfounded.

"More chaos! Think of the ratings!"

Master Hand was starting to creep Meowth out. Something was wrong. "Look, um…I know you're the announcer's right hand…" he glanced at the floating appendage, "literally…But don't you think that it's chaotic enough…I mean…"

"We got to make the sponsors happy!" the hand replied.

"Alright, you're the boss…I guess…" and Meowth slid out of his chair and walked off…wondering how he could possibly make things more insane.

A Smash Orb appeared above the arena, and the fight to reach it was epic. Fox managed to snag it, and his wrist gauntlet sprang to life. With a series of button presses, Wario found himself staring down the business end of a Lansmaster Tank.

"Uh…can't we settle this like gentlemen?" he asked nervously.

"After you tried to unload on me? No way!" Fox sneered, and dove into the cockpit of his machine.

Revving the engine, the tank blasted forward and Wario was sent flying.

"GAME!" the announcer exclaimed, and the two were eleported back to relative safety in the arena.

The screen displayed FOX McCLOUD along with all the bonuses he had met during the fight.

Meowth appeared between the two fighters, mic in hand. "Congratulations Fox! You get to proceed to the next set! As for you Wario, you have to be rotated out. You won't get another turn for a while."

The crowd cheered in approval, and Wario took the time to make an obscene gesture before sulking off.

The screen faded to Phoenix Wright, standing in front of a court house while the People's Court theme played.

"Hey, I'm Phoenix Wright, and I'm here to tell you the legal side of Nintendo! They aren't the wholesome company you think they are, and they worked very hard to keep control over their stuff! For example…"

The screen faded to a movie poster for King Kong.  
"In 1983, the MCA Film Company tried to sue Nintendo because the name of their titular character, Donkey Kong, could be confused with the legendary giant ape King Kong. The verdict? The court dismissed the case on the grounds that Kong was a generic word and MCA couldn't hold the rights to it."  
The screen cut back to Phoenix.  
"I'm Phoenix Wright, and you've just been to Nintendo Court!"  
An image of a gavel hitting a desk is shown, followed by Phoenix's trademark "OBJECTION!" balloon.

The crowd roared as the next fighter entered the arena.

"Apparently we have a surprise entrant! It's Phoenix himself!" Meowth announced, much to everyone's surprise.

"But before we announce his opposition, lets check in with Francis to see what new item is added to the roaster!"

The screen cut to a video feed of Francis, the titular lizard from Super Paper Mario, toiling in his basement.

"Listen up you Bidoof's! this is an item match, which means items are the key component to win! Understand? Good! Now this new item I'm about to introduce goes way back!"  
The screen cut to the Power Glove.  
"The Power Glove was released in 1989 as an accessory to the NES. It had a keyboard with nine buttons and a programmable feature to make the controller do different things. Unfortunately, despite the number of games it worked with, the glove ultimately failed. But it did get a bit part in the 1991 movie The Wizard with Fred Savage!"  
The screen shows the "I love the Power Glove" bit from the movie.  
"And that is the new item! Use it wisely!"

Francis' transmission cut off as Meowth waked up to a podium underneath the monitor and unveiled the appliance. Another video played, demonstrating that this Power Glove, when worn y the user, could fire bolts of energy much like the Super Scope. Also, there was a special feature for those that knew the Program Code…

"And Phoenix's opponent will be…"

Meowth was cut off and froze in horror when all too familiar theme music began to play.

"To protect the world from devastation!" a female voice proclaimed from the rafters  
"To unite all people within our nation!" a male voice countered.

The mysterious entrants began to lower from the rafters.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The two landed and a spotlight was shown on them striking a dramatic pose, and confirming Meowth's gut feeling.

"JESSIE!"  
"JAMES!"

The two leapt up to a series of fireworks that made a giant R in their wake.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie shouted.  
"Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight!" James countered.

"That's right…" Meowth mumbled. Of all the people to show up…


	3. Legal Battle

"What are you guys doing here?!" Meowth shouted at his teammates.

"We finally found a place where our entrance can be appreciated!" Jessie explained.

"Not to mention all these Pokemon we can steal!" James added, looking at all the Pokemon around the arena.

"And we got word that twerp's Pikachu was here too! It's a two for one!" Jessie added.

Meowth sighed. "No, I mean what are you doing here? This is for game characters only!"

"We were in a game! Ever play Pokemon Yellow?" Jessie asked, posing defiantly.

"She's right." The announcer spoke.

"FINE! Just…try not to embarrass me too much…"

Meowth walked over to Phoenix Wright, who was busy on his cell phone. He signaled for Meowth to wait a moment.

"I know he's got the death penalty, but we can turn this around if you just look into it more!"

A pause.

"Alright, keep me posted," Phoenix said, and hung up his phone. "Sorry, Apollo is new to the whole attorney thing…"

"So what made you change your mind?" Meowth asked.

"I decided to enter a match to do some research, so I can build a better case against the announcer if anyone feels like suing."

"We can't afford any legal fees!" Meowth gasped.

"You won't be involved, don't worry."

Meowth sighed and took his position as the screen showed the stats of these new fighters:

NAME: PHOENIX WRIGHT  
OCCUPATION: ATTORNEY  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Gyakuten Saiban Yomigaeru Gyakuten (Turnabout Trial: Revived Turnabout) [GBA, Oct 11, 2001  
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney [DS, October 11, 2005  
SPECIAL ATTACK: JUSTICE KICK  
FINAL SMASH: OBJECTION!

NAME: TEAM ROCKET:  
JESSIE MUSASHI  
JAMES KOJIRO  
OCCUPATION: ORGANIZED CRIME  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pokemon Yellow [GBA, September 12, 1998/October 19, 1999  
SPECIAL ATTACK: ROCKET BLAST  
FINAL SMASH: ROCKET BALLOON BARRAGE

"So where are our opponents going to fight today!" Meowth asked.

"They are going to fight in the Mystery Dungeon!" the announcer answered.

The screen displayed the Mystery Dungeon and displayed the stats:

MYSTERY DUNGEON  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team [November 17, 2005/September 18, 2006  
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team [November 17, 2005/September 18, 2006

"Isn't that were those Pokemon Rescue Teams operate from?" Jessie asked.

"That means we can steal some Pokemon for the boss!" James laughed his annoying laugh.

Meowth only sighed as the fighters were teleported away. He turned around to see Master Hand, watching intently. His gut told him something was very strange, but he decided to let it alone for now. He was having fun and that was all that mattered.

Little did he realize, that Meta Knight, the great warrior of Dreamland, was eying Master Hand as well. Perched up in the rafters with his cape wrapped around himself, the knight knew something was going on. And he hoped he was wrong.

While the fighters were being prepared and briefed on the items, the screen displayed a little orange square with small feet and thick black glasses.

"Hello, I am Diskun, the mascot of the Nintendo Fanicom System in Japan. The system you know as the Nintendo Entertainment System! I'm here to tell you some interesting facts in a segment I call:

DID YOU KNOW?  
The screen displayed a gold Legend of Zelda NES cartridge.  
"Did you know that The Legend of Zelda was the first NES game to sell over a million copies without being bundled with the system?"

"Wow, over a million copies…" Meowth muttered to himself. He had taken to staring at the screen to avoid making eye contact, or whatever contact it was, with Master Hand. He could sense the hand was still there, and wondered why this sick obsession with chaos suddenly dominated him. Usually his brother, Crazy Hand was the chaotic one, but not now. In fact, now that he thought of it, Crazy Hand hasn't been seen for a while.

He glanced over in the opposite direction to see Meta Knight had joined him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know what you're feeling. I feel it too. Trust your senses and my actions. I believe that there is something much larger going on than just entertainment."

And with a flourish of his cape, the knight walked off, leaving Meowth to ponder this cryptic message.

He glanced over to see the hand still watching, and swallowed.

The three combatants appeared in the dark Mystery Dungeon and waited the command.

"READY! GO!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Justice Kick!" Phoenix took the offensive, landing a spinning kick that Jessie ducked and landed upside James head, knocking him down.

"You're going to pay for that!" James whined, and pulled out his Pokeball. "Go, Cacnea!" he commanded, and tossed his ball, only for the cactus Pokemon to turn around and hug his face in it's painful display of love.

"I'll handle this!" Jessie stepped in front of James. "Go, Seviper!"

The black snake emerged from it's Pokeball, and frightened Phoenix.

"Why don't you fight yourselves?" he taunted.

"If that twerp Red can use his Pokemon, so can we!" James defended.

Seviper lunged at Phoenix, who whipped out his suitcase and slammed it down on the snake's head, causing it to collapse to the ground, dazed.

Just as Jessie was about to lunge at Phoenix for mistreating her Pokemon, a group of other Pokemon came dashing onto the scene, wearing blue bandannas around their necks.

"Pika, pika!" the Pikachu cried, pointing to the passed out Seviper.

A Squirtle ran up with a small first-aide bag, and set to work.

"Aw, look at the cute little rescue team!" James cooed, only to be slapped by Jessie.

After Seviper was brought back to awareness, it sneered at the Pokemon, causing them to scatter in fear.

"Well that was stra…" Phoenix was cut off when Jessie slammed him in the shoulder with a frying pan.

"How's that for fighting?" Jessie smirked.

"Hey, Jessie! Look what I got!" James cried, and Jessie looked over to see James holding a Crackerbarrel Cannon.

"Ohhh, let him have it James!" and Jessie dodged out of the way, allowing James to pelt the attorney with firecrackers.

"Illegal fireworks! You're breaking the law!" Phoenix warned, and he rolled into an item of his own. A Smash Orb! Tucking it away out of view, he continued the fight, snagging a Pokeball of his own.

"Go, umm…whoever is inside!" he commanded, and tossed the ball. Much to everyone's amazement, a massive red dragon-like Pokemon emerged.

"GROUNDOUN!" it roared, and began emitting an unbearable heat wave.

"Weezing! Smog attack!" James commanded.

"No you idiot, that'll make an explosion!" Jessie cried.

"Exactly!" James was always the more tactile one, despite his quirks.

Weezing belched out a cloud of smog, igniting Groundoun's heat and causing a damaging explosion.

"And a good use of Pokemon by James!" the announcer commended.

Meowth choked and spit his out his Coke as he heard this. They were actually winning?! Maybe they found their calling after all.

"Meowth! I want to speak with you!" Master Hand ordered, and Meowth sulked off, his ears drooping and his tail dragging.


	4. Kart Smash

As impossible as it was to believe, Team Rocket was winning! The audience was just as astounded. The fight had extended to outside the dungeon, and the sun was beginning to shine.

At this time, Dexter, the famous Pokedex, began describing the Pokemon on screen as it highlighted them during the fight.

"Seviper, the snake Pokemon. Venomous poison is secreted through its fangs and sprayed from its tail.  
"Cacnea, a desert dwelling Pokemon. It can survive 30 days with stored water and emits an attractive aroma from its flowers."

"HEY GUYS!" a voice cried, and Jessie and James looked up to see a chopper with the Team Rocket logo fly by.

"Hey it's Mondo!" James cried, pointing to the chopper. Mondo was their assistant who idolized them and provided all their gadgets.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Jessie asked.

Mondo tossed them a rocket launcher, which Jessie snagged form the air and spun elegantly, landing on one knee to take aim.

"Load it up, James!"

"With pleasure, Jessie!" and James began loading the launcher.

Now was his chance! Phoenix produced the Smash Orb he pocketed.

"Only one chance to get this right…" he muttered to himself.

Jessie pulled the trigger and a rocket left the barrel, speeding towards the lawyer.

In the blink of an eye, Phoenix cracked open the Smash Orb and felt the energy surge through him. He pointed dramatically at the rocket and cried "OBJECTION!"

Surprisingly, the rocket stopped in mid air, and flipped over, speeding back towards the duo.

"Uh-oh…" Jessie muttered…and a gigantic explosion sent them flying.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"GAME!" the announcer proclaimed, and the three were teleported back to the arena. Jessie and James landed hard on the ground and realized they were back where they started.

"How did we get back here?" James asked, blinking in surprise.

Meowth didn't look surprised. In fact, he didn't look anything.

"What's wrong Meowth, are you okay?" Jessie asked, looking at her only true friend next to James.

"It's that…Master Hand wants more chaos…and I don't know…"

"We can take whatever you dish out!" James commented.

"Well, you guys aren't due back for a while now, so you can hang in the green room wit me if you want. I could use the company."

As Jessie and James sulked off backstage, Phoenix stood triumphant.

"Does this mean you're going to do it again?" Meowth asked.

"Maybe…" he replied with a sheepish smile.

The screen displayed a feed from Francis once again, and the lizard had an important announcement.

"Alright, Bidoofs! I got word from the hand that this is going to be epic and you guys need ratings, so I'm upping the new items added into the roster for the next round, in fact there are seven of them!  
The screen cut to seven familiar blocks to an equally familiar theme.  
"These are called Tetriminos, and not only were they the center of an ugly legal battle, but they proved that something so simple could have addicting qualities. Be careful though, some have bombs within them, and you don't want to be holding those when they explode!"

The feed cut off back to the Smash Bros. logo as Meowth unveiled the seven little blocks.

"Apparently in order to keep things interesting, the next challenge will be a Kart Battle!" Meowth announced, trying to fake excitement.

Pikachu and Yoshi rolled out in their own custom Mario Karts, and the screen displayed their stats:

NAME: PIKACHU  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pokemon Red/Blue [February 27, 1996/September 29, 1998  
KART: PIKAMOBILE (customized VW Beetle)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: THUNDERSHOCK  
FINAL KART SMASH: VOLT RAM

NAME: YOSHI  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Super Mario World [November 21, 1991/August 12, 1991  
KART: EGG-1 (rolling Yoshi egg)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: EGG TOSS  
FINAL KART SMASH: EGG-SPLOSION

"Well, all the available Kart items are for you to use, so use them wisely! This isn't a race, more like a demolition derby." Meowth explained.

Pikachu and Yoshi nodded in understanding and were teleported to the Final Destination to duel it out demolition style.

FINAL DESTINATION  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Super Smash Bros. Melee [November 21, 2001/December 3, 2001

"That should keep 'em happy." Meowth muttered, and saw Meta Knight walking up to him once again.

"You are doing well by playing along. That will just make my suspicions confirmed sooner."

"What are you talking about?!" Meowth snapped angrily.

"You will learn in due time, but hopefully I am wrong. If you value your life, you will continue play along."

"Where's Crazy Hand?"

"His whereabouts are unknown, but I am also seeking him out as well. His disappearance could be a connection…"

The dream knight walked off once again, leaving a very confused Meowth to absorb all this in.

"Hey, Meowth! We found the mini-bar back here!" James called from backstage.

As the fighters got ready the screen displayed Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't make it to this one, but I got my own projects to work on now! I just want to thank all you guys for your hospitality for taking me in when I didn't have a home, and wish you all the best! Peace!"

"Well get to more smashing after these retro messages!" Meowth announced.

Will you be the one to witness the birth of the Nintendo Entertainment System?  
The one to play with ROB, the extraordinary video robot? Batteries not included.  
He helps you tackle even the toughest challenge.  
Will you be the first to raise the incredibly accurate Zapper and play games like Duck Hunt, or action packed Hogan's Alley, or high flying Kung-Fu? Each sold separately.  
Will you be the one to experience the Nintendo Entertainment System?  
Comes with ROB, Zapper, controller deck, two controllers, Gyromite, and Duck Hunt.

"Did you see the latest Nintendo Newsletter?" a nerdy boy asked.  
"WHOA! Nice graphics! I'd like to get my hands on that game!" the other boy exclaimed.  
"You mean you haven't played it yet? We can play it on my Nintendo Entertainment System!"  
The nerdy kid began to rap…  
"It's the Legend of Zelda, and it's really rad!  
Those creatures from Gannon, are pretty bad!  
Octorocks, Techtites, and Libers too  
But with your help, our hero pulls through!  
Yeah, go Link! It's on!"  
"Awesome!" the other boy exclaimed.  
"Intense!"  
The Nintendo Entertainment System. Your parents help you hook it up! The Legend of Zelda sold separately.

We cut back to the Smash Cam feed.

"We're back and ready to roll! So to speak. Let's check in with our Smashers!" Meowth said as he pointed to the screen.

The screen displayed Pikachu and Yoshi ready to go, as the various items were listed at the side of the screen.

BANANNA-Give opponents the slip  
BLOOPER-Blind someone with ink  
BOB-OMB-Explosion  
BOO-Steal someone else's item  
BULLET BILL-Become a Bullet Bill and destroy the opposition  
GOLD MUSHROOM-Unlimited Boost  
GREEN SHELL-Launch at someone  
LIGHTNING-Spin out opponents and shrink them  
MUSHROOM-Turbo boost  
RED SHELL-Home in nearest enemy  
SPINY-Home in and explode  
STAR-Invincible

"READY! GO!" the announcer commanded.


	5. Black Hole Rumor

Pikachu and Yoshi got a rough start at first, remembering that they had to fight each other and not just race. After they got going, Pikachu slammed into Yoshi's kart with enough force to almost shove him off the side of the ring right form the start.

Yoshi slammed into reverse and spun around, finding an opening and slamming the drivers side of the Pikamobile, causing Pikachu to shock Yoshi involuntarily as he was in pain.

Pikahcu recovered and snagged a Spiny Shell that dropped down, and launched it at the rolling egg, causing an explosion that rippled all the way to the Pikamobile and damaged it as well.

Meowth stood in awe at the damage percentage that was displayed, hoping that Pikachu didn't get killed.

"I heard someone plotting to use the Black Hole…I need to work faster before this madness gets too out of hand." Meta Knight spoke, but when Meowth turned to face him, he was gone.

"Black Hole?"

Yoshi snagged a Starman, enabling him to be invincible enough to withstand Pikachu's newly acquired Volt Ram, which charged the entire vehicle with electricity and sent it forward in a ball of energy.

With his Final Smash wasted, Piakchu was helpless when Yoshi grabbed him with his tongue and yanked him from his kart. Pikachu did another Thundershock, which caused Yoshi's battered car to finally explode as well, rendering both opponents to fight on normal terms.

With luck, a Tetrimino fell from the sky and landed, and Pikachu grabbed it and noticed the bomb within. Tossing it to Yoshi with deadly accuracy, the explosion sent the dinosaur flying. But he managed to grab the edge of the ring. As he struggled to pull himself up, the last thing he saw, was a Pika-Missile heading towards him.

"GAME!" the announcer called. "NEW RECORD!"

Indeed, it was a record match, Pikachu coming out on top in a manner of minuets.

"So that twerp's Pikachu is here, and he looks even stronger than before!" Jessie remarked.

"Just think of how happy the boss will be if we capture him!" James exclaimed.

"Will you two go backstage?!" Meowth commanded, causing the duo to run off once again.

The fighters teleported back to the arena where a dejected Yoshi sulked to his brethren waiting in the wings.

"PIKA! Pikachu, pika!"

"I know, I saw the whole thing!" Meowth replied. "It's a shame we didn't meet under different circumstances. We could've been friends!"

Pikachu walked off to wait his next turn while the next four fighters got ready.

"Coming up nest is….A four man melee?" Meowth was surprised. He noticed that it was a team match, Peach and Falco on the Green Team and a couple of the old Fighting Polygons resembling Mario and Fox on the Red Team.

NAME: PRINCESS PEACH  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Super Mario Bros. [1985  
SPECIAL ATTACK: VEGETABLE TOSS  
FINAL SMASH: PEACH BLOSSOM SLEEP

NAME: FALCO LOMBARDI  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Star Fox [Febuary 21, 1993/March 1, 1993  
SPECIAL ATTACK: Did not fill out form  
FINAL SMASH: Did not fill out form

NAME: FIGHTING POLYGON TEAM  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Super Smash Bros. [January 21, 1999/April 26, 1999  
SPECIAL ATTACK: POLYGON FIREBALL/POLY BLASTER  
FINAL SMASH: Polygon Flare/Polygon Landmaster

"Strange, but okay!" Meowth said, shrugging his shoulders.

The screen displayed PEACH and began to play a clip.

"I'm always the damsel in distress, and I thank Mario for rescuing me all the time. But I figured it's time to show that girls can fight too, and I am a force to be reckoned with! Watch out for my explosive anger though!"

Meowth walked up to Falco, who only sneered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of all the fans who think I'm in a relationship with Fox! It get son my nerves!" Falco snapped.

"O…kay…um…moving on. Apparently you chose Peach as your partner. What for?"

"Well, she's got a feisty attitude and we hit it off real well. So I figured I'd help her take on these copycats!" Falco gestured to the purple Polygon clones.

"Where are they fighting today!"

"The legendary Hyrule Temple!" the announcer proclaimed.

HYRULE TEMPLE:  
FIRST APPEARENCE: The Legend of Zelda [February 21, 1986/August 22, 1987

Francis appeared on the screen once again.

"Alright, Bidoofs! This next item is special if you know how to use it right!"  
An image of the Super Scope appears.  
"Intoduced in 1992, this attachment to the Super NES was to make gaming more interactive.Only a handful of games made it to be played, but it did get a cameo in the Super Mario Bros. movie under the name Devo Gun."  
The screen cut back to Francis. "Happy Duck Hunting!"

Meowth unveiled the Super Scope, much to the Polygon's delight.

"Oh no…I'm too late!" Meta Knight gasped.


	6. The Growing Fear

The fight began, and it was off to a rousing start. The Polygons didn't even try to fight, and took their beating like they didn't even care.

"The Polygon team isn't even putting any effort forth! This should be over any minuet!" Meowth said as he stared at the screen.

Soon the Super Scope fell from the sky, and the Polygons found their chance. The Polygon Fox grabbed it and dashed to the side of the stage, firing off into nothing.

"What is he doing?" Peach asked, growing tired of winning so easily.

Falco only shrugged. He walked to the polygon and hit it just as it was charging another shot.

Now was perfect…

"NO!" Meta Knight shouted at the screen, catching Meowth's attention.

"What? What's happening?" Meowth asked, looking down at the knight.

"If they succeed in exploiting that illegal glitch, Falco isn't going to survive!" Meta Knight began trying to find a way to enter the fight, and found the teleporter.

The Fox Polygon made a noise of appreciation, then suddenly knocked Falco backwards with a punch to the beak. As the bird pulled himself up, he saw the two Polygon's get into position. Firing at your own team member was against the rules, and therefore your team mate wouldn't get injured. But the fake Fox began firing at the fake Mario, with more shots that the Super Scope would allow.

"What are they doing?" Falco sneered, growing annoyed.

"I'll try and knock them down!" Peach exclaimed. And began tossing her trusty turnips into the line of fire, hoping to nail one of the fakers with them. But all they did was get stuck in the energy blasts and spin in mid-air.

"That's strange." Peach observed, scratching her head.

Meta Knight finally made it to the stage, but he was too late, the trap had been sprung.

Fake Mario broke away from the scene, and admired the continued fire of the Super Scope and the spinning turnips within. Everything was perfect.

Now shockingly more aggressive, Fake Mario grabbed Falco and began wailing on him to build up enough damage, then, with a mighty uppercut, sent the bird flying into the spinning turnips.

Falco didn't know what hit him. Next thing he knew, he was flying off into the distance.

"What did you do?" Peach cried. Now alone against the Polygons, they began putting up a fight. Their ability to absorb massive damage almost made Peach crumple in defeat. Until Meta Knight leapt into the fray, and ssaved the damsel in distress once again.

"Thank you Meta Knight!" Peach exclaimed, kissing the warrior on his cheek, which made him blush slightly under his mask.

Shaking off his feelings, he set about with his deft sword skills, knowing that if he were captured, he would get tossed into the Black Hole too.

"What's goin' on!" Meowth screamed, slamming open the door to the control room and being faced with several ROB robots.

"Error detected in programming." Said the ROB in charge of the virtual construction.

"I know that! Did you see what happened to Falco?! I want them out of there now!" Meowth commanded.

"You do not have authority to make that decision." Another ROB spoke.

Angered at this sudden burst of violence, Meowth stomped down the hall and kicked the door to Master Hand's office open.

"You said that this was all fun and games! That no one would really get hurt and this was all for entertainment! Did you see what happened just now?!"

"Yes, and it was spectacular!" the hand spoke, rather proud.

"I got to fight there! I don't want that happenin' to me!" Meowth protested. There was the angle; he was worried for his own safety.

"And so what if it does? Did you see the look of fear on Falco's face? It was brilliant!"

Meowth was starting to get very afraid, which is just what the plan called for.

Meta Knight and Peach's combined might managed to defeat the Polygon's, but they were too late to save Falco, who was already on his way to recovery at Big Brain Academy hospital.

"What was that about anyway?" Peach asked.

"That was the Black Hole. A severely unfair glitch that can cause serious injury." Meta Knight explained.

"So how did they get away with using it?"

"The rules have been broken too many times already. This chaos is beginning to seed fear…and I believe that is just what he wants…"

"Who?"

Meta Knight walked off to reflect on his situation.

"Um…" Meowth stammered, the mic shaking in his paw. "We're going to take a short break, and get this sorted out…bear with us…"

The Smash Cam instantly cut off and to a commercial.

A commercial for Mario and Zelda two in one cereal began to play as Meowth walked over to Meta Knight.

"What happened there?"

"He is doing it to feed off of fear, and we must not let him have that advantage. Falco has already fallen victim, and I sense fear in you as well…"

"Damn right I'm scared! I got to fight eventually and I don't want that to happen to me! Or worse!"

"Don't let him get to you, it's what he wants. If we all become afraid, then all is lost…"

The knight walked off.

"Who are we talking about?!" Meowth screamed after the knight. He was growing tired of these riddles.

"We're back and…" Meowth was cut off when a Shy Guy ran up and whispered something in his ear. "I'm next?!"

Meowth dropped the mic and hesitantly walked up onto the stage. This was probably punishment for what he did earlier.

"Meowth's opponent will be…" the announcer was about to say the name of the next entrant, but the stadium's alarm went off in a deafening roar.

"Apparently we have a surprise entrant!" the announcer proclaimed, and dropping from seemingly nowhere was Samus Aran. Well, it looked like Samus…

"Meowth's opponent will be Dark Samus!" the announcer finalized, and began to teleport them to the Norfair stage.

Lucario found the microphone and took over Meowth's duties for the time being.

"We'll get to the action right after these messages, honorable viewers."

The screen cut to Mario Kart drivers with Mario skidding to a halt in front of a Taco Bell.

Meta Knight meanwhile, was watching Master Hand, and was worried his suspicions were coming true.

"If this keeps up, Meowth will never hold out! He has to stay strong."


	7. Two New Problems

Meowth and Dark Samus appeared in the arid, lava filled caves of Norfair. The subterranean depths of the planet Zebes. Samus knew this place all too well, but she wasn't here right now.

"Um…can't we talk this over…I mean, I'm not that good of fighter really. I really wanted to be Assist Trophy or somethin'. But seriously, I don't wanna fight you."

Meowth's pleas went ignored by the shadowy being. Her arm cannon pointed at the helpless Pokemon, she unloaded a wave of pure Phazon.

Deftly dodging the blast, Meowth tried his fury swipes, but met little success. The being grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him effortlessly across the area. He groggily stood, and found the lava was slowly rising, narrowly clipping his tail.

After jerking his tail to safety, he glanced up to see the poisonous beings cannon pointed directly at his face. Meowth swallowed and saw his chance. A Smash Orb! He dove for it and cracked it open, feeling the energy surge through him as he whipped out his trusty red guitar.

He let loose, slamming the strings in a power chord of harmonic destruction, sending the venomous creature reeling and almost falling into the lava itself.

"And that's all the solo you're gonna get!" Meowth snapped, gaining confidence that he finally struck fear into his opponent.

Dark Samus was about to retaliate, but both were cut off by a mysterious entrant.

"OUT OF THE WAY, WEAKLING!" a harsh voice cried, and out swooped the wicked Ridley. Sure he looked like a mindless pterodactyl, but he was dangerously intelligent.

"So we meet again, Dark Hunter." Ridley spoke, looking at the alien.

Dark Samus only shook her head in defiance. Her past with the pirates wasn't memorable.

"Who are you supposed ta be?" Meowth snapped, growing more courage.

"Shut up!" Ridley snapped, and knocked the cat aside with a mighty swoop of his tail. He turned his attention back to the dark hunter. "We want you back. You've caused us a lot of trouble…"

Dark Samus saw a Smash Orb and surmised its effect on herself, grabbing it before Ridley could react. A shockwave of Phazon energy tore through the arena as Dark Samus let loose her explosive force filed.

Meowth felt violently ill from the exposure, and the last thing he saw before passing out was a half robotic Ridley who obviously survived the attack.

Lucario jerked his attention to the screen, as the Smash Cam had been knocked offline due to the explosion.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused by the situation.

Meowth and Dark Samus were teleported back to the arena, but Ridley had hitched a ride along unnoticed, and flew off to plan another way of capturing the Dark Hunter for his means.

Some doctors from Trauma Center came to Meowth's aide immediately.

As the Pokemon was rushed off to Big Brian hospital, Lucario gave the signal to cut to a commercial.

"I hope your will isn't as easily broken." Meta Knight mused.

"What do you mean?" Lucario asked, looking at the mysterious warrior.

"You share the same honorable code as I. Do not defy the hand. You saw Meowth's punishment for such foolishness."

"What is going on?"

"I am uncertain. I don't want to jump to any conclusions and cause anymore panic than already rampant. It's what he wants."

And with that, the knight was gone.

"My will isn't broken so easily." Lucario sneered.

"Dark Samus wins by default!" the announcer proclaimed. The next match was being organized as Lucario walked backstage to make his own observations. His psychic sense was bothering him, and he wanted to see if the others who share his power sensed something is wrong.

Lucas and Ness were both talking when they saw Lucario approaching. "Have you noticed anything odd lately?" he asked the boys.

"Other than the Black Hole organized by the Polygons and Meowth almost getting killed?" Lucas asked.

"Something is wrong, and Master Hand is acting pretty strange." Ness agreed.

"You think it's the Primid?" Lucas asked.

"No. It isn't them. The aura I sensed off of the hand before I came to the stage seemed to be composed of nothing but fear and despair. It gave me chills." Lucario said, visibly shaking from the memory.

"Then who…" Ness was cut off by a violent explosion. Hovering before the three psychics was the fourth of their circle, Mewtwo.

_I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!_ He commanded, and floated off.

"Well, that was strange…" Lucas observed.

Meanwhile, Snake's com-link went off, alerting him to the transmission from the Colonel.

"What is it?" he grumbled in his normally gruff voice.

"I just got word from the Galactic Federation that one of their prisoners has escaped and was last sighted in your location."

"Who?"

A picture of an obviously male individual wearing armor that appeared to be like Samus', appeared on the screen.

"His name is Sylux. Last transmission recorded from him before the wire was found was something about a Dark Hunter and a poisonous substance."

"And how is it _my_ problem that _they_ can't keep track of _their_ own prisoners?"

"We're supposed to fight _terrorism_ Snake, no matter the form."

"Alright, I'll look into it."


	8. Sylux and Nightmares

Meowth came too, and instantly sat up, realizing he was in a sterile hospital room. Everything was colored white, and looked very clean. So clean in fact, the harsh lighting reflecting off of all the surfaces made Meotwh flinch as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

He sat in silence for a few minuets, trying to remember what happened. The last thing he saw was that evil Samus exploding and Ridley being half robotic as if his flesh had been burnt away.

It could've been a side effect of the poison, seeing illusions and all. As he glanced around a bit more to take in his surroundings, he saw the floating head of Dr. Kawashima, the literal head of Big Brain Academy.

"Great, first floating hands, now floating heads." He muttered to himself as the doctor approached his bedside.

"Ah, good! You're awake!" Dr. Kawashima exclaimed, his glasses bouncing happily. "The substance you were poisoned with I have never seen anything like. You are very lucky we were able to find a cure."

"Thanks…" Meowth replied, rubbing his neck. "Um, so can I go now?"

"Unfortunately not at this time. While you're infection has recessed, you need to remain under observation for a while longer to make sure the poison is clear of your system entirely. Even a small trace amount can be fatal if untreated."

"But I feel…." Meowth began, only to be cut off mid sentence by a wave of nausea which forced him to run to the bathroom and vomit.

"Good, the vaccine is working!"

Meanwhile, Snake was standing outside the Smash Arena, using his trusty binoculars to scan the area.

"Those ungrateful punks should be glad I'm around to protect their asses." He mumbled to himself, lighting a cigarette.

He saw Samus approaching the arena, and gave a sly smile. Ever since he saw her shed that power suit of hers, he felt he could lay his game and score. But as Lei Mai warned him, no normal human could ever hope to catch her.

Samus only nodded in greeting and walked inside the arena, promptly shedding the holographic disguise.

"What a pervert…" Sylux sighed, and began his infiltration.

First was making sure no one else saw him, which a couple of patrolling ROBs were acting as security. Ever sense the Ancient Minister revealed his true form as a ROB and they were all freed from Gannon's control, the little robots were forever in the Smasher's debt. Now they ran the operations, effects, and security in the arena.

The little machines didn't stand a chance against Sylux's Shock Coil. In fact, he didn't think anyone could withstand the arsenal of weapons he stole from the Galactic Federation. The only one who could put up a decent fight was Samus.

For reasons unknown to the public, Sylux harbored a hatred towards Aran, and seemed to want to equal the score by using her technology against her.

Sylux then had a string of bad luck. First, he failed his mission to get the Power Stones for his own evil purposes. Then he learned of the Metroid species only to find that they were rendered extinct by Samus. So in a venture to SR-388, he was nearly overwhelmed by the X Parasites that now festered in the absence of their natural predator.

A few run-ins with the Space Pirates didn't help matters either.

Now, he felt he had a chance. One on one, no holds barred conflict.

Of course, there was the issue of the other unknown fighters within these walls. He didn't know who would join him, who joined Samus, or if they were all against each other. Officially entering the tourney was out of the question…unless…

Yes! If he officially entered, then Samus couldn't do a thing about it! He would work his way though the ranks and to her, where he would have the satisfaction of finishing her off and possibly claming whatever cash reward that was offered.

Perfect….

"Hey Falco…" Meowth said as he approached the bedside of the pilot.

The bird turned his head to Meowth and shown his usual scowl. "What do you want?"

"I just thought I'd visit ya! You don't have to be a tough guy all the time!"

Falco sighed. "What was that thing about? What the Polygon's did?"

"That was the Black Hole. I honestly didn't know they were going to do that to you. I tried to get you out but Master Hand refused."

"Think he's being controlled by Taboo again?"

"Who? Well, Meta-Knight thinks something's up. He says Master Hand wants to sow fear or something."

"Fear…" Falco remembered talking with Fox about Kirby. Fox would explain that Kirby was a great warrior like he was, and how he overcame his nemesis, Nightmare, who fed off of fear.

"Nightmare…" Falco whispered.

"Who?"

"No time! We have to get back and…AGH!" the sudden movement left Falco in pain.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Dr. Kawashima said. "You are in no condition to be Smashing for a while! In the meantime, keep yourself amused with these Sudoku books!"

"I'm watching television…" Falco grumbled.

The two turned their attention to the broadcast on the Smash Channel. It was a 24 hour channel that showed various things related to the fighters and the matches themselves. It cost a lot of money, but back when Master Hand was normal, he said it was all worth it. There were also plans of a Wii Channel as well, but that won't happen until this problem is solved.

Meowth instantly ran off into the bathroom and made some loud retching noises.

"If you're going to do that, you can leave!" Falco snapped. Always the tough guy.

There, Sylux was all signed up and ready to go. He could imagine the look on Samus' face when she saw him.

As he turned, he came face to face with Mewtwo.

"Hello, and who are you?"

I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! Mewtwo shouted, and blew the hunter away with a psychic pulse.

As Sylux recovered he saw two young boys and a dog looking creature chasing the floating cat-looking thing.

"This had better be worth it."

Snake, meanwhile, was already inside and looking for Sylux, after realizing that Samus was already inside. Just to be sure, he cracked the door on Samus' room and peeked inside, only for her to scream and throw something in his face.

Yep, she was there alright. Snake knew a thing or two about disguise and camouflage, and figured Sylux did too.

"Hey!" he called to a ROB. "Have you seen a guy, bout this tall, green and blue armor?"

"The individual you seek has been signed up into the affairs of the Smash contest. He is now legally protected until battle."

"DAMN!" Snake punched the wall. "Friggin' immunity…"

"The next matchup, honorable viewers, is a classic! It's Pokemon Trainer against Jigglypuff!" Lucario announced, having given up his chase to resume his duties. Meowth went down an honorable fighter, and it was the least he could do to repay such honor.

Red the trainer and the adorable Jigglypuff got into position and were teleported to Pokemon Coliseum as the screen displayed their stats.

NAME: POKEMON TRAINER (aka: RED)  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pokemon FireRed/Pokemon LeafGreen  
SPECIAL ATTACK: POKEMON SWITCH  
FINAL SMASH: TRIPLE FINISH

NAME: JIGGLYPUFF  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pokemon Red/Pokemon Blue  
SPECIAL ATTACK: SING  
FINAL SMASH: Did not fill out form

The screen then displayed another amusing distraction.


	9. Phobos Battalion Invasion

Red the Trainer and Jigglypuff appeared in Pokemon Coliseum, and took in their surroundings. The place was bigger than Pokemon Stadium, and Red noticed several Phobos Battalion tanks were parked in various places around the area, marked with the Lunatone logo.

"What are they doing here?" Red asked himself, hearing stories about the Phobos Battalion using Pokemon to power some sort of super weapon.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff asked, feeling like she was being watched.

"READY! GO!" the announcer proclaimed, and Red tossed out his first Pokeball, letting Squirtle jump out.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Red commanded, and the turtle spat a stream of water at the balloon Pokemon, who puffed herself up enough to dodge the blast.

"Jiggly!" she huffed, letting loose with a Double Slap that sent the turtle reeling.

"Skull Bash!" Red commanded, and Squirtile leapt up and contacted with a powerful head-butt. Jigglypuff hit the floor and bounded a few times before pulling herself back to her feet.

"Jiggly!" she cried, and readied a Bodyslam.

"Rock Tomb!" Red called, and Squirtle stomped the ground causing several small mountains of rock to rise around Jigglypuff, hindering her speed.

Before Jigglypuff could react, a chopper flew overhead and out leapt Jessie and James.

"You thought you were rid of us, but we're back for more!" Jessie announced.

"So let's start a fight and settle the score!" James added.

"Aw, man!" Red exclaimed, "not you guys!"

"Meowth isn't here to stop us now! So you better get used to us showing up a lot!" Jessie proclaimed, pointing at Red threateningly.

"Where's Pikachu?" James asked, looking around the arena. "Hey Jessie, what's with all the Lunatone marked vehicles?"

Before Jessie could reply, one of the Phobos Battalion generals walked up and saw everyone else.

"What are you doing here? This is official Phobos Battalion business!" he snapped. He wore a purple suit with a curled collar and had white hair that seemed almost lighting bolt shaped. The most distinctive feature was his snazzy jet boots that enabled him to hover above the ground.

"Now wait just a minuet! If anyone is stealing any Pokemon it's us!" Jessie snapped.

"You?!" General Avery said, landing on the ground. "Team Rocket is washed up! Giovanni disbanded them!"

"He did not disband us! He's merely training because a twerp beat him in his own Gym!" James retaliated.

"Sure, that's what they all say…" Avery replied, and produced a Pokeball. "Go, Tropius!"

A brown dinosaur looking Pokemon with leaf wings emerged from the ball. "Let them have it with Razorleaf!"

A flurry of razor sharp leaves hurled towards the others, whom were protected thanks to Jigglypuff's defense curl.

Red looked at his opponent. "What do you say? Truce?"

Jigglypuff nodded, not really wanting to fight anyway, and they combined their efforts.

Meowth and Falco were watching the television, dumbfounded by what they saw. Meowth was surprised at the return of his teammates, and even more surprised at them working with the likes of Red and Jigglypuff. Ah, the good times when she would sing and put them to sleep, only for them to awaken and find their faces defiled with black marker.

"Who are those guys?" Falco asked.

"Well, the ones in the white uniforms, I'm sad to say, are my teammates. The other guy I don't know."

"I remember seeing the name Phobos Battalion on a passing satellite when I was flying my Arwing. I wonder if it's the same." Falco mused.

"Probably. No one knows what they're up to really." Meowth sighed, looking at a Sudoku book left behind by Dr. Kawashima.

"Seviper, Poison Fang!" Jessie called, and her Pokemon lunged for the flying plant that Avery had summoned.

"Give them a Bodyslam!" Avery commanded, and Tropius leapt over Seviper's head and landed hard on the snake's body.

"Go, Charizard!" Red commanded, sending his mighty dragon to take care of things. "Hit them with a Flamethrower!"

The mighty dragon let loose a roar of flame that engulfed Tropius. Since fire type have an advantage over grass type, Avery's Pokemon was injured pretty badly.

"Fine!" Avery called, recalling his Pokemon. "Go, Lunatone!"

Everyone stared in awe at the meteor Pokemon that hovered before them, looking like a crescent moon with a face.

"It's required that every General of the Phobos Battalion have a Lunatone, since it is our company logo." Avery explained. "Give them a taste of Confusion!"

Lunatone began to glow and Charizard felt very disoriented all the sudden.

"Go, Cacena!" James cried, and his cactus Pokemon emerged and tried to hug him once again.

Before Avery was to land another crushing blow, his communicator went off.

"Avery." There was a pause. "Really? I'm on my way!"

Avery recalled his Pokemon and turned on his jet boots, flying off towards his tank.

"Wussing out already?" James asked, finally free of his Pokemon's death hug.

"Actually I got word that a powerful Pokemon is located right in your arena. The other Generals should be convening there shortly!" and Avery drove off.

"Powerful Pokemon…" Red asked.

"Jiggly?"

"The only one I can think of is…" Jessie began.

"MEWTWO!" they all said in unison.

At the Smash Arena, Lucario was being strong-armed by General Grock, who was a burly man with a red Mohawk and large disks in his earlobes.

"Where's Mewtwo?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Why should I tell someone like you?" Lucario narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Because I said so!" Grock replied, ready to punch the Pokemon in the face. He was knocked off balance by an Aura Bomb.

Grock picked himself up off the floor and was about to give chase when he was stopped by General Buzz, a man dressed in green bug armor. "Don't worry about him, we found Mewtwo."

Grock nodded and they both ran off, right past Sylux who was walking in the opposite direction.

"What the?" he asked. Finally, he sighed and walked off. "This had better be worth it."

Lucas and Ness hid behind a door as the two generals ran by.

"Who were they?" Lucas asked.

"No idea, but we need to check on Lucario." Ness replied. The two ran off after their psychic friend.

As they ran down the hall, Lucas spoke up. "It's getting pretty chaotic around here, isn't it?"

"Yes. Too chaotic…" Ness answered, beginning to grow suspicious about who was really in control here.

All Meowth and Falco saw, was the SNES Satalleview icon. Someone jammed the signal to prevent what transpired from being witnessed.

"That settles it! Now we have to get back!" Falco stated, and forced himself up. "Hand me my uniform!"


	10. Shadow vs Aura

General Grock kicked in the door and readied to face Mewtwo, who was meditating by himself.

_What do you want?_ Mewtwo asked, glancing at the burly man who burst into the room.

"We're here to capture you!" Grock explained. "So come along quietly!"

_I don't think so!_Mewtwo replied, and with a simple wave of his hand, the muscular man was lifted into the air and tossed effortlessly into General Buzz, who had caught up to the action.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Grock cried, and tried to rush the Pokemon, but was met with a Shadow Ball to the face.

"Go, Scyther!" General Buzz commanded, and threw his Pokeball.

_Fools! _Mewtwo scoffed, and waved his hand once again, confusing the Pokemon and sending him flying into his master.

"He's too powerful, fall back!" General Buzz cried, and the two began to run off.

As they took off down the hall, they came face to face with Jessie and James.

"So you're after Mewtwo huh? Well he's Team Rocket property!" Jessie warned.

I_'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, ESPECIALLY NOT WITH TEAM ROCKET!_ Mewtwo commanded as he hovered into the hallway. _I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! AND IT WAS TEAM ROCKET THAT ROBBED ME OF THAT MEMORY IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

"What is he talking about?" James asked, not remembering anything since Mewtwo wiped their memories after their first encounter.

"I don't know. All I know is the boss wants him back!" Jessie replied, grabbing her Pokeball to release Seviper once again.

"HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to see Falco, with his blaster at the ready. "I don't know what's going on here, but this needs to stop right now!"

Meowth walked into view, clearly sicker than before no thanks to Falco's reckless high-speed flying.

"Hey guys…" he said wearily.

"Who sent you?" Falco demanded an answer.

"The hand…" General Buzz replied, flinching for fear of getting blasted.

"Why?"

"Something about chaos and ratings or something…" Grock answered.

Falco only sighed. "Now you leave Mewtwo alone, and get out!" he commanded, using his blaster to gesture to the door.

Grock and Buzz, already soundly defeated and lacking pride, walked out without hassle.

"Well, that was easy." Jessie remarked.

"You too!" Falco barked.

"Aww…" James whined, and the duo walked off back stage.

"Think of the lawsuits! Are any of you hurt?" Phoenix asked, walking into the hall.

"NO!" Falco snapped.

"Okay, let me know!" Phoenix walked back into his room.

Falco and Meowth left, satisfied with restoring the peace. Mewtwo went back to meditation.

_I will defend your memory Amber…life is beautiful._

"Lucario, are you okay?" Ness asked as the two boys ran into the room where their friend retreated too.

"Yes, I'm fine. What did they want with Mewtwo?"

"We don't know, but Lucas said he saw them leaving."

Lucas nodded. "Looked real disappointed too."

"Good. I need to talk with the hand." Lucario got up from his meditation and headed to Master Hand's office.

Lucario walked down the hall and heard Master Hand's voice. He stopped and placed his back against the wall, listening at the door.

**_I'm h…h a p p y. It hurts. Garbage of… the universe…_**

The Pokemon kicked in the door and saw Master Hand, who looked at him like he was confused.

"I heard voices." Lucario explained.

"I was just reading this book." Master Hand exclaimed, holding up a book that looked like some arcane tome adorned with an ornate lock that looked like a skull. "Something called Eternal Darkness."

Lucario only nodded, but was visibly shivering from the feeling of dread in the room that felt like a weight in his stomach.

Something was horribly wrong.

"Our next matchup, is…"

Meowth was cut off when someone in the crowd stood up. He was a bushy bearded man wearing a gold helmet adorned with black eyes with red lines through them to look like an angry face. "I have someone who would like to enter!"

"And you are…"

"I'm Vicious of Team Cipher, and I have someone who like to enter!"

"Who?"

Vicious tossed his black Pokeball and a Lugia emerged, only different. It was inverted in it's colors.

"XD001…or Shadow Lugia."

"Well then, we have to find someone who would challenge him." Meowth exclaimed.

At that moment, two Shy Guys forced Lucario up on stage.

"You can't silence me, I know what's going on!" Lucario shouted as he was tossed up onto the platform and teleported away with XD001.

"This should be an interesting match…" Meowth replied, feeling like he was going to puke again.

NAME: XD001  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pokemon XD: Whirlwind of Darkness, Shadow Lugia//Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness [August 4, 2005/October 3, 2005 (GCN)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: SHADOW BLAST  
FINAL SMASH: SHADOW STORM

NAME: LUCARIO  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pokemon Diamond/Pearl [September 28, 2006/April 22, 2007  
SPECIAL ATTACK: AURA BOMB  
FINAL SMASH: AURORA BEAM

"We'll get to the Smashing right after these...:" Meowth was jerked to the side by Lucario.

"Come here!"


	11. The New Entrant

"How did you…?" Meowth asked, staring at Lucario.

"Psychic trick. No way was I fighting that thing!"

"XD001 wins by default!" the announcer proclaimed, causing the two to glance up for a brief moment.

"The reason why I want to talk to you, is because I caught the hand reading some Eternal Darkness book, and wanted to know if you knew anything about it."

"No…" was all Meowth could reply.

"It is a profane tome of arcane magic. If he's in possession of such an item, then my initial theory of who it is was wrong." Meta Knight said as he approached the two.

"Who did you think it was?" Lucario asked.

"I believed it was Nightmare, the nemesis of Kirby and I. But now, I am not sure."

"Falco thought it was Nightmare too." Meowth remembered.

The Ouendan took to the stage to lead the audience in a cheer before the next round, as the trio went backstage to figure things out.

"First, the Polygon's do the Black Hole on Falco. Then Meowth almost gets killed by that evil Samus. Then the Phobos Battalion invade the arena. It makes no sense!" Lucario observed, slamming a paw on the wall.

"Indeed. Such irrational chaos would symbolize that whatever is in control doesn't care about anything." Meta Knight replied.

Snake burst into the room. "Have you seen Sylux?" he asked, glancing around.

"Who?" Meowth asked.

"Never mind." Snake sighed, and ran off down the hall, not even bothering to close the door.

"Looks like we have another problem…" Meta Knight walked out of the room to investigate.

The light came on in the back room, signaling that it was time to announce the next round.

"You do it, my head hurts." Meowth said, lying on the nearby couch.

Lucario nodded and dashed out the door.

"Our next match-up is….Sylux?!" Lucario was surprised as it was the same person Snake was just looking for.

"Um…Sylux will go up against…Samus Aran!"

Sylux and Samus took to the platform, and just as Sylux thought, Samus shook her head in disbelief.

"Looks like I get my revenge on you after all." Sylux said in a smug tone.

Samus shook her head and made a gesture along the lines of 'you're going down'.

Before they could be teleported to their fighting arena, Dark Samus appeared, wanting in on the action.

"So, the stories in the Pirate Logs of a Dark Hunter are true." Sylux observed. "You'd make a nice weapon."

"SHE'S OURS!" Ridley cried, swooping from the rafters, looking as normal as when Meowth first saw him. "That Dark Hunter is Space Pirate property!"

Dark Samus shook her head.

All the fighters were teleported away to fight in the Brinstar Depths.

The giant screen displayed an odd teaser for something called SMASH! Sports, then turned to static as Francis appeared once again.

"The next item in the roster, is the Rainbow Star. First introduced in Super Mario Galaxy, it not only acts as a normal Starman, but it also increases your speed and enables you to smash though obstacles. Be careful though, as the speed can be unwieldy to a noob! It's hi-technicaaaaaaaaaal!"

The screen showed Rainbow Mario busting through boulders then cut back to the Smash logo.

The four opponents appeared in Brinstar Depths.

"This is going to be easy." Sylux said to himself, reading his Shock Coil. "This weapon can deal multiple damage when locked on. Damage that I can siphon back to my own restoration!"

"You're inferior technology is no match for me!" Ridley snapped.

Samus was just glad she put on her Phazon Suit before the fight.

NAME: SAMUS ARAN  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Metroid [August 6, 1986/August 1987 (NES)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: CHARGE BEAM  
FINAL SMASH: ZERO CANNON

NAME: SYLUX  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Metroid Prime: Hunters [June 1, 2006/November 21, 2004 (DS)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: TRIP BOMBS  
FINAL SMASH: SHOCK COIL

NAME: DARK SAMUS  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes [May 26. 2005/November 15, 2004 (GCN)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: PHAZON BEAM  
FINAL SMASH: PHAZON FORCEFIELD EXPLOSION (as observed by others)

NAME: RIDLEY  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Metroid [August 6, 1986/August 1987 (NES)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: FIRE BREATH  
FINAL SMASH: Did not fill out form

"Ready? GO!"

Meanwhile, Master Hand put down his book and glanced up to see a strange sight. A small square of reality itself seemed to expand and reveal a little jester. He wore a yellow and purple hat, a purple and white uniform and had a black and white face to accompany his black gloves, pants, and boots. The strangest thing about him, was he looked two-dimensional, like he was made of paper.

"Who are you?" the hand asked.

"I am Dimentio! Why I'm here means nothing at the moment, just to say that I am…interested…"

"In what?"

"Your behavior has been too chaotic and irrational. It's caught my attention. You might be a danger if left unchecked." Dimentio replied, picking up the Eternal Darkness book to flip through the pages.

"What do you mean?"

"In my quest to create perfect worlds, I met with failure. But I figure that if I can't create any new worlds, I can strop whatever you're harboring from destroying this one!"

"Whatever you want from me you have to enter the tourney and win it like everyone else!"

"Fine. That I can do….where do I sign him up?" Dimento asked, snapping his fingers to summon his fighter. It was Luigi with a plant growing out of his head. His face was a mindless expression.

"You have to enter yourself!" Master Hand corrected.

"Oh…okay. I can do that too." Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing the plant to disappear and Luigi to return to normal. "Away with you!"

Luigi only walked off, muttering about how confused he was.

Dimentio floated into the air. "Mark my words! I will win this contest, and I will have that power within you!" And with that, he disappeared into another expanding square of reality.

"The strangest damn things that happen around here…" Master Hand muttered to himself.

Dimentio appeared at the sign in desk, where a ROB was waiting. He handed the jester a form which he promptly filled out.

NAME: DIMENTIO  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Super Paper Mario [April 19, 2007/April 9, 2007 (Wii)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: Your Mama!  
FINAL SMASH: Wouldn't you like to know?


	12. Alpha to Omega

Sylux locked on Samus with his gun, which could replicate Samus' blaster variety thanks to being stolen from the Galactic Federation. He fired a charged beam of energy, which Samus leapt over and did an elegant double jump, landing near her dark replica. She activated her Scan Visor and read Dark Samus' movements, learning that the thing was slowly weakening due to a lack of Phazon to feed upon. Sensing Ridley sneaking up behind her, she did another elegant flip, and shot the pirate in the back, which he didn't even flinch.

Samus knew then that something was wrong, but before she could explore any further, she walked through an energy trip wire, linked to Sylux's bombs. The explosion was massive and nearly took Samus out along with Ridley and Dark Samus. Ridley retaliated with a breath of fire, nearly hitting Sylux in payback.

"Wait! What do you say we call a truce, until Samus is out of the way? Then we can fight for the Dark Hunter."

"Agreed." Ridley nodded, and turned his attention to Samus.  
Samus shook her head, and readied her Annihilator Beam. It was an explosive fusion of Light and Dark matter she acquired from the planet Aether. The blast his Sylux dead on, and knocked him off the arena.

"I'll be back!" Sylux warned before he was teleported back to the arena.

Samus then focused on the next bigger threat. She could handle Ridley any day, but her dark counterpart was a biohazard. She readied her Phazon Beam and prepared to fire, when she was blindsided by Ridley.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled. Samus fought from his grasp, but he threw her with immense strength. Samus remembered that Ridley wasn't that strong. She instantly became a Morph Ball and dropped her Power Bombs, which rolled into Dark Samus and exploded to send her flying and being teleported away.

"Just you and me now." Ridley mused. "I like that just fine!"

Samus smirked, and produced the Smash Orb she grabbed during the chaos. She cracked it open and felt the energy surge through her suit. Her Zero Cannon prepared to fire, and the blast hit Ridley square in the chest.

No howling in pain, no screaming. No nothing…

"Did he survive that?" Lucario asked, seeing all the action on the screen.

The audience watched with baited breath as the smoke cleared for what seemed like agonizing hours.

Samus stood amongst the remains of her armor, panting due to the expenditure of energy. Her aim was true, and it was a direct hit. But something told her it was only just beginning.

The dust began to settle a bit more, and a silhouette leapt from the smoke. The audience gasped in surprise as Ridley leapt from the cloud of smoke, unscathed, but slightly different.

Samus was caught off guard by this rush of blue, and the cold feeling of metal striking her to the ground.

The screen instantly displayed this change.

NAME: OMEGA RIDLEY  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption [March 6, 2008/August 27, 2007 (Wii)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: INFERNO BREATH  
FINAL SMASH: PHAZON TORPEDO

"So, you figured it out…You thought you were rid of me for good, but I've been hiding my robotic body for the longest time… but rest assured I was all flesh when I slaughtered your parents."

Samus shook her head in disbelief. She thought she destroyed Ridley once and for all. She knew he was robotic after her first encounter with Meta-Ridley, but…she saw him explode into nothing more than a cloud of Phazon…she killed him again on her return trip to Zebes…she saw his cryogenically frozen remains when she was hunting the X Parasite.

How does he survive…?

"So I'm going to finish what I should have years ago." Ridley raised a massive claw, only to give Samus the opening she needed to land a grapple shot from her Energy Whip. It connected with the weak point in Ridley's chest and she gave a good pull, finally eliciting a howl of pain from the beast.

"You little…" Ridley began, but was shot in the chest once again by Samus' beam.

Samus found another Smash Orb and grabbed it, performing her Crystal Flash to restore her armor. She needed it. Now her Phazon Suit was enhanced with the PED system, more than enough to handle Ridley's toxic nature.

"I don't know why you're so against me. I'm only seeking the same kind of revenge you are…" Ridley spoke.

Samus was confused.

"You see, I came back just to seek you out…it was almost like...magic..."

Samus stood, confused.

Samus snapped from her stupor to take aim once again. Her determined pose conveyed that she didn't care what he had to say.

Elsewhere, a certain jester magician was watching the events unfold.

"Hmmm….seems that I will have quite the colorful opposition. But no matter! They will all taste the agony of game-overing! We shall duel like two gleaming banjos in the moonlight!"

And with a snap of his fingers, Dimentio disappeared into another square of reality.


	13. Fight For Your Right To Smash A Plumber

And with a final blast of her beam cannon, Ridley seemed to vaporize once more. Samus couldn't hear the wild cheering of the crowd until she was teleported back to the arena and greeted with the roar of her fans. There was nothing left of Ridley to teleport, but that didn't stop a certain someone from trying.

A small square of reality opened up and Dimentio looked at the mess that Samus made.  
"So she's one of the many I have to go up against? Subtle in her approach to be sure…"

With a snap of his fingers, Ridley was alive once more, looking around in confusion.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he snarled.

"I'm your savior, and you will address me so! I am Dimentio! Hey! That rhymes!"

"I answer to nobody!"

With another snap of Dimentio's fingers, Ridley was a mess of Phazon goo once again. Then with another snap, he was brought back again.

"Stop that!"

"If you listen to me I will!"

"No way am I…"

A snap of the fingers, then another.

"Okay! Fine!" Ridley snapped. Dimentio made a convincing argument.

"Our next match up is…Mario against Bowser!" Lucario announced, and the crowd went wild at the prospect of seeing these two legends duel once more.

"I'm gonna make you regret making me loose the last two times!" Bowser snarled, scratching the ground with his claws.

"Yeah right-a! You couldn't even wipe-a your…"

Before Mario could finish his insult, the arena alarm went off once again. Of all things to happen, a spaceship crashed through the roof and into the arena, making most of the crowd run in cover.

"Darn it Olimar! How many-a times-a do I have-a to tell you not to crash your rocket!" Mario spoke in a slightly angry voice.

There wasn't a reply. Instead, the ship began to shake and transform into a bipedal robot. Once the robot was complete, an all too familiar face appeared in the cockpit.

"YOU!" Mario cried, pointing at his one-time foe.

"Hey! Whose horning in on my plumber smashing gig?" Bowser asked, looking at the robot's driver.

"I will conquer this world as I have others! I am….Tatanga!"

NAME: LORD TATANGA  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Super Mario Land [April 21, 1989/August 1989 (GameBoy)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: PSYCHIC TOSS  
FINAL SMASH: PAGOSU ATTACK

"Who is that?" Ridley asked.

"A fellow space traveler," Dimentio replied. "Don't tell me the Space Pirates didn't have conflict with him in that whole big universe!"

"Some pirates did speak of a 'Mysterious Space Man' that was stealing our research. We initially thought it was the Hunter."

"Well, then it's a good thing I called him here…"

"What?"

"I mean, it's good that he's here! You can finally get your stuff back!"

"If anyone's gonna mop the floor with that plumber, it's me!" Boswer sneered at Tatanga, trying to look intimidating.

"No one defies Lord Tatanga! I have waited years for this chance at revenge!" he narrowed his eyes at Mario.

"If-a you wanna fight-a, it's-a on!" Mario accepted.

"Not without me!" Bowser added.

The three were teleported away as Lucario stared in awe. Now things were getting too bizarre.

"It would seem that these insurmountable problems and unexpected guests are for the sole purpose of distraction…" Meta Knight said as he walked up to the Pokemon.

Lucario closed his eyes. "Or to eliminate the competition for someone else…"

"Hey! Ugly!" Dimentio cried.

Wario turned his sneer in the direction of the voice, and saw the floating magician, with a giant pterodactyl cyborg following him.

"Who are you?" Wario seethed, munching absently mindedly on a clove of garlic.

"I am Dimentio, and this is my associate Ridley! I am on a pilgrimage if you will! Master Hand has something I want, and I'm rallying the troops to help me get it!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Ultimate power and infinite fortune!"

"DEAL!"

The screen displayed Phoenix Wright once again.

"Hello, I'm Phoenix Wright, and you're in for another session of Nintendo Court!"  
An animation of a gavel slamming down was shown, followed by an image of the Blockbuster Video logo.  
"In 1987, Nintendo sued Blockbuster Entertainment because they were photocopying the manuals in order to preserve the originals of the games they rented out. The verdict? Nintendo legally forced Blockbuster to stop their practices. Obviously they didn't care about the manuals being destroyed."  
The screen cut back to Phoenix. "I'm Phoenix Wright, and you've just been to Nintendo Court!"  
The gavel animation played again, followed by Phoenix's trademark "OBJECTION!" balloon.

"Well be right back after these messages!" Lucario announced. "I feel like such a sell-out…"

_Ash, Dawn, and Brock are all fired up to enter a Pokemon tournament in Alamos Town_  
"I am so psyched!" Dawn exclaimed.  
_It's a peaceful place full of spirited Pokemon and trainers. All ready to battle  
But in this lovely garden, lives a mysterious new Pokemon…named DARKRAI_

As the commercial played out, Lucario and Meta Knight walked backstage to check on Meowth, not noticing that a black fog was beginning to find it's way into the arena.


	14. RetroActive

The three fighters appeared in World 1-2, the infamous underground level from Super Mario Bros.

The screen displayed the stats of the other two opponents.

NAME: MARIO MARIO  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Donkey Kong (Arcade, 1981)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: MARIO TORNADO  
FINAL SMASH: MEGA FLARE

NAME: KING BOWSER KOOPA  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Super Mario Bros. [September 13, 1985/October 18, 1985 (NES)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: FIRE BREATH  
FINAL SMASH: GIGA BOWSER

"READY? GO!"

"I'm-a gonna have to teach both-a you guys a lesson!" Mario said as he struck a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Bowser taunted, gesturing with his claws for the plumber to hit him with all he had.

Tatanga took the first strike, using his psychic abilities to lift Bowser trying to toss him off the stage. Bowser tucked into his shell and spun in the air, breaking free of Tatanga's psychic grip, and steered himself into the alien's robot.

"If anyone's gonna fight dirty it's me!" Bowser proclaimed, pointing to himself. He turned his attention to Mario.

"Now to make roasted plumber!" and with a deep breath, Bowser let loose a stream of fire. Mario leapt back from this assault, and produced his trusty FLUDD, the water gun backpack he acquired from Delfino Plaza. The water sprayed out, and though it didn't do any damage, it did extinguish Bowser's flame.

"You little runt!" the Koopa snarled, and he reached into his shell, producing a capsule looking device.

"What's-a that?" Mario asked.

"It's an Assist Trophy, and one that should come in handy!" Bowser smashed the capsule, and Mouser leapt out. Mario remembered the bomb tossing rat from his adventure in Subcon.

Mario knew he couldn't hurt Mouser, being an Assist Trophy, so he decided to lure the rat to throw his bombs at Tatanga, who was biding his time until Bowser wore himself out enough to be eliminated. The bombs pelted Tatanga's robot and caused the alien to become angry. He used his psychic powers to grab the Smash Orb that the other's failed to see, and opened it. His robot began to glow and grew to twice its size.

"PEGOSU ATTACK!" Tatanga cried as a volley of missiles rained down on the field.

Elsewhere, in some dark cave, Meowth was talking to a Pokemon Rescue Group. Since he could understand both human and Pokemon, it was easy for him to translate.

"So why are we in this dark cave anyway?" Meowth asked.

"We're here looking for a spooky Pokemon who lives here." Chikorita said, looking around.

"And if we beat him, we might get to Lucario rank!" the Chimchar exclaimed, running ahead of the group.

"Lucario was a Pokemon rescuer?" Meowth asked, dumbfounded.

"Ever since he was a Riolu. He was so dreamy!" Chikorita said, swooning at her thoughts.

The three stopped when they heard a creepy sounding voice. Right before their eyes, a shadowy looking Pokemon began to rise from the ground, and strike terror into their hearts.

Lucario and Meta Knight walked into the back room and saw Meowth sleeping fitfully on the couch. Lucario could sense that he was having a nightmare, but what bothered him more, was he could sense what was causing it. Meta Knight couldn't see it, but Lucario's aura sense could point out Darkrai hovering above Meowth's head, causing his nightmare.

"Leave him alone!" Lucario demanded, and shot an Aura Sphere at the ghost. The blast made the Pokemon reveal itself and slink away through a wall.

"What was that?" Meta Knight asked, curious as to what he just witnessed.

"More trouble…"

Meowth snapped awake, and saw he was back in the Green Room. "What a wild nightmare. I was with a Pokemon Rescue Group, and we were out of food and lost in a cave, then this ghost scared me, and…" he glanced at Lucario and Meta Knight staring at him. "And you were there, and you…."

"This is no time to make jokes." Meta Knight warned.

"I didn't know you were in a Pokemon Rescue Group." Meowth said as he pulled himself up from the couch.

"That was a long time ago, and I encountered the same ghost you did. Darkrai was probably making you relive memories." Lucario observed.

Meanwhile, as Darkrai was floating down the hall to issue some more nightmares, Luigi was walking out of the restroom. He froze in terror as the ghost floated past him and disappeared into a nearby room.

"I better get-a my vacuum!" Luigi noted to himself, and went to find his Polturgust 3000.

Narrowly surviving the missile rain, Mario leapt up and hit Tatanga's cockpit, now that his Final Smash wore off.

"I thought-a I was rid-a you!" Mario said as he readied for another leap attack. "Did Wario hire you again?"

"No, I am here for revenge! That disgusting earthling you call Wario has nothing to do with it this time!"

"I'm the one supposed to be smashing plumbers around here! Why don't you go back to your own planet?" Bower huffed.

Before Tatanga could retaliate, Dimentio appeared and decided to spice things up for his own interest. With a snap of his fingers, everything twisted to the side, and three dimensions became two. Everyone was flat, and looked…different. Tatanga was his black and white GameBoy sprite, Bowser was his original NES sprite, and Mario was his Donkey Kong sprite. None of them could speak because of this.

"This should make things more amusing!" and with another snap, Dimentio was gone.

Lucario could hear the audience's reaction to this event, and ran back to the arena to see what was going on. He looked at the screen and saw that everything was flat and…retro. The Pokemon shook his head and took the microphone.

"There is nothing wrong. We're just having some technical difficulties."

"Sure, you keep thinking that…" Dimentio said to himself as he floated out of view.


	15. Backstage Pixelfight and New Smashers

Since no one could speak, Mario and his opponents decided that would mean more fighting. Mario jumped on top of Tatanga once again, narrowly dodging a pixilated fireball by Bowser, who made a dull "thwomp" sound everytime he hit the ground.

Tatanga shot little black balls for bullets at Mario, who jumped over them and grabbed the Hammer item. The trademark Donkey Kong music played as the hammer began swinging wildly, and Mario couldn't help but see the irony. He hit Bowser with it a couple of times until the head flew off and disappeared into the "blank screen" below the field.

Tossing the stick at Bowser, Mario wished that there was a switch to make a bridge open under him, just like old times.

The stage's scrolling was about to the end, and Mario knew the perfect out…he hit the bricks above the pipes at just the right pattern, and amazingly, slid through one and into the wall, where he emerged into a warp room with three pipes. One of which lead to the infamous Minus World!

Bowser and Tatanga followed suit, and all three wound up floating in pixilated water with 8-bit Bloopers floating around them, and 8-bit scenery scrolling behind them.

"And a clever use of warp pipes by Mario!" the announcer proclaimed, eliciting cheers from the crowd.

Lucario told Meowth what was going on, and Meowth agreed to talk to the ROBs in control to see if the reception problem could be fixed. As he walked down the hall, he saw Sylux once again, and Snake chasing after him.

"Get back here you son of a…"

Before Snake could finish his sentence, Dimentio appeared and snapped his fingers turning backstage into two dimensions like he did the fight. As he talked, a word balloon appeared above his head, all his sentences punctuated with a star. The most annoying thing was all his words made a scrolling sound.

"Sorry, but I don't want you guys ruining my fun!"

Snake began to speak, noticing his words were being typed in a black box above his head with a computer sound. He glanced down to see some sort of strange display below him, showing what item he had equipped and his rank.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Snake's box typed.

"I was trying to get away here…" Sylux snapped, his text appearing in the Metroid Hunters green font despite himself appearing to be an edited Samus sprite.

Meowth could only gawk at his two dimensional appearance, as he looked like a cartoon.

"I'm just having a little fun!" Dimentio's balloon typed. "But seeing you all cobbled together in this condition makes it look like a poorly made fan game…one that needs to be ended…"

Dimentio snapped his fingers and a yellow field of magic appeared to laminate the three sprites.

"Ciao!" and with another snap, the field filled with explosions that nearly killed the trio.

Lucario's ear twitched at this distant explosion, and he ran to see the problem, only to find when he entered backstage, he became a cartoon sprite himself.

"What the…" was all he could ask, noticing his words being typed in a box below him and no voice coming out of his mouth.

Lucario was also unnerved at the annoying music that seemed to be playing from nowhere.

"What's going on here?" Lucario asked in his Pokemon text box.

Meowth's animated self flipped around and began posing in limited animation as he explained everything in a text box of his own.

"Some weird clown guy showed up and turned us all into…this….said he was having fun…"

Lucario tried to turn around to run, but found he could only flip and somewhat walk.

"Damn this flat form…" he typed.

A square of this flat reality flipped around and Dimentio was back, with Ridley in tow. He appeared in his Super Metroid sprite, and was way bigger than the others in their forms.

The pirate could only let out some sort of strange sounding cry.

"I brought an associate to finish you guys off…Ciao!" Dimentio's word balloon scrolled, then he disappeared in another square of reality.

Since the Minus World was an infinite stage, the fight raged on until the timer ran out, which Mario was winner anyway. The three were teleported back to the arena, back in their normal forms, and looked around like they were lost.

"What-a happened?" Mario asked, noticing he was three dimensional again.

"Who cares, I'm gonna get you yet!" Bowser shrugged, and sulked off.

Tatanga flew off without saying anything, still confused by the events that occurred.

"Where's-a Lucario or Meowth to congratulate-a me?" Mario asked himself, noticing the hosts were missing. He ventured backstage and saw the strangest thing.

Snake equipped his Nikita Missile launcher, which his stats below him said he had a few missiles, and began firing the remote controlled projectiles at the pterodactyl sprite. Ridley let out an ear splitting roar of pain as the missiles made him begin to flash red.

"What's going on-a in…" Mario couldn't talk when he walked backstage, having revered to his Donkey Kong sprite again.

"Good! We got some extra help!" Snake said in his text box.

"We need all the help we can get!" Meowth said in his text box, which Mario had to look down to read.

Mario produced a Fire Flower and instantly changed into his red and white Super Mario Bros. sprite. He began shooting fireballs to accompany Snake's missiles, and eventually Ridley screamed in pain and flashed a few times before disappearing in a square of reality.

Dimention reappeared. "You think you've won?! I was merely testing you!" his word balloon scrolled, then he produced a clone of himself and began firing flat starbursts at the others.

Meowth managed enough courage to leap up and hit Dimentio square on top of the head. Several paper Toads and Koopa Troopas emerged from nowhere to cheer and hold up signs of encouragement.

Dimentio and his clone vanished and reappeared in a different spot, firing more starbursts. Snake managed to hit with his missile, then Mario with a fireball. Dimentio collapsed to the ground.

"UNCLE UNCLE!" his balloon typed. "I see you really are strong. You need to be to face the hand…"

"What do you mean?" Snake's box typed.

Dimentio only disappeared, restoring everything back to three dimensions once again.

"Excuse me for asking," Meowth spoke, happy to hear his voice again, "but what the fuck just happened?!"

"I don't know. But I don't like where this is going at all…" Lucario narrowed his eyes.

Meowth ran back to the arena stage and grabbed the mike, hoping to tell the audience everything was fine and to apologize for the delay. Before he could speak, the giant screen sprang to life and shown Sonic once again.

"Hello again everyone! I got to thinking that since I couldn't be there this time, I'd send someone on my behalf. And not just anyone, but someone real special. Even though he rolled with me in the days of the Genesis, he was created by the people that would later go on to make Pokemon a megahit. He never saw a proper release outside Japan until the Virtual Console, so not only is he representing me in my absence, but I'm giving him back to you guys as a thank you for all your hospitality. So have fun smashing with…."

A humanoid walked down the entrance ramp while Sonic happily announced his name. "PULSEMAN!"

NAME: PULSEMAN  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pulseman [July 22, 1994/2008 (Mega Drive/Virtual Console  
SPECIAL ATTACK: ELECTRIC PUNCH  
FINAL SMASH: VOLTECCER

Wario was backstage and sneering at this prospect.

"Well, I have a friend too…don't I, Bomberman?"

"Please! You only wanted me to appear in Wario Blast so the Japanese wouldn't think it was a fourth attempt to cash in on Wario's Woods!"

"HEY! If it ain't broke, don't fix it!" Wario snapped. "Besides, recycling games is good for the environment! Think of all the green it saves me!"

Bomberman rolled his eyes.


	16. Explosive Charges

"Alright everyone! Everything is back in order and we're ready to get back to the smashing! So our next match up is between two new outsiders! One is from the same family as Pokemon and the other was a co-star of Wario's back in the day! So everyone welcome, Pulseman and Bomberman!"

Meowth pointed towards the entrance where the two newcomers emerged and waved to the crowd.

Pulseman looked like a teenager wearing armor, but in reality he was half robot though some strange birth by his human father and computer mother.

Bomberman was pretty light on his feet, and had an arsenal of bombs to keep the match interesting.

As they approached the main stage to be sent to their fighting stage, the screen displayed some videos about them.

BOMBERMAN  
FIRST APPEARENCE: Bomberman (December 19, 1985/1987)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: BOMB TOSS  
FINAL SMASH: MEGA BOMB

"Sure I had success with my own games, and I really don't belong here at all. But I did co-star with Wario in that Wario Blast game. I knew it was another rehash of Wario's Woods and he just wanted me around to make it different. It wasn't a success, which I knew it wouldn't be. But hey, I'm back in the limelight and trying to rebuild my career that hideous Bomberman Zero destroyed!"

PULSEMAN  
"My mother was a computer known as a C-Life, and was a computer capable of thinking and feeling emotions. Her creator Dr. Yoshiyama found a way to have a relationship with her through transfer of his DNA, and I was created. But as a downside, my father disappeared and in his place was a cyborg known as Dr. Waruyama. I dedicated my life to defeating his cyber-terrorism and that's how I wound up meeting Sonic. But it is great to be back among my fellow co-workers the Pokemon!"

"So where are our smashers going to be fighting today?!" Meowth asked the announcer.

"They will fight in Wario's Woods!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Damn it…" Bomberman mumbled. He just couldn't escape it.

"Hey, I just remembered something!" Pulseman exclaimed. "The box art to your first game, you looked a lot like Samus!"

"Don't remind me…"

As the two were teleported away, Meowth looked over to see Lucario signaling him backstage.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Master Hand said he's trying something new. Said some tournament in Japan stole our format, so he's stealing their additional ideas."

"Like what?" Meowth slumped into a chair, tired of all these random changes.

"Something about Assist Trophies being able to be called more than once, and we can pick who we want. Then there's other characters that can help from the sidelines without involving in battle. He said it's like a card game."

"I've got plenty of AC!D Cards." Snake added, walking up and holding up a thick deck of cards.

"I guess those could work too." Lucario nodded.

Snake glanced at the television suspended from the ceiling. "Hey! Bomberman! I remember fighting him in that weird reality show! DreamMix Television or something. I wonder if he'll remember me?"

Snake's codec went off, and he grumbled as he pressed a button.

"What?"

It was Otacon. "There's a monkey with a light on its head trashing my place. Know anything about it?"

"Oh, him? Is he dressed like me?"

"Yes."

"He…kinda followed me home. So I kept him."

"But why is he here?"

"Lei Mai said you'd babysit for me. So I left him there to wait for you."

"Ghaa. Oh, and some guy named Gillian said he had something for you. It's already on its way to the Smash Arena."

"What is it?"

"A Metal Gear Mk. II. He said it should come in handy."

"Gillian, huh? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's a J.U.N.K.E.R."

"Ah, that's why. Alright."

Snake hung up and glanced back at the two Pokemon. "Sorry, business." He shrugged.

The two fighters appeared in Wario's Woods, with his immense purple castle looming over them in the background.

"I warn you. I can generate many types of bombs from my hands!" Bomberman said, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Whatever! I'll give you a shocking experience!" Pulseman retorted, smirking like a wise ass teenager would.

"READY? GO!"


	17. Unexpected Evil Twin

Bomberman took the offensive, and dropped a couple of bombs in a row that rolled towards Pulseman. Even though Bomberman despised Wario, he did learn a thing or two from that adventure.

Pulseman dodged the bombs and let an electrical charge go towards the fellow robot, which gave Bomberman a shock. Bomberman quickly recovered and tossed a bomb with all his might, hitting Pulseman square in the face before exploding.

Surprisingly, Pulseman survived, but the explosion took its toll. He looked different. Instead of having his red helmet and yellow armor, his helmet was green with yellow horns that swooped back, and his armor was red. Wings transformed out of his back and spread, and his face took a more serious glare.

"What the…?" Bomberman was confused. "You can transform?"  
"No…it was a disguise!" the new robot replied, his voice much deeper and more sinister.

"What's going on?! We have enough clones?!" Meowth snapped, looking at the monitor.  
"Perhaps now would be the time to test these new rules." Lucario added.

Bomberman produced his Assist Trophy and summoned Wario, of all people.  
"I knew you'd come around!" the fat man sneered.  
"Whatever." Bomberman rolled his eyes.

Wario produced a bomb of his own, purple and marked with a jagged yellow W. He kicked it towards Veil, who dodged it without any problem.

"Nice…" Bomberman replied.  
"Bah!" Wario merely spat as he was teleported back to the arena.

This new robot seemed unimpressed. "I am Veil, a creation of Dr. Waruyama. I disguised myself as Pulseman to find my way here as a means of sabotaging Smash operations."  
"What for?" Bomberman asked.  
"Cyberterrorism doesn't need a reason." Veil replied, holding up a Smash Orb he managed to steal from the item table before the fight.  
"Uh oh…" Bomberman began to back up slowly.

With a blinding surge of electricity, the Volteccer had been activated, and the visually impaired Bomberman didn't see it coming. He felt the force of Veil slamming into him, sending painful volts through his circuitry, and knocking him off the edge of the ring.

"GAME!" the announcer exclaimed, and Veil was teleported back to the area.

"While we clean up this mess and make sure Bomberman is okay, let's take a look at some of our newer entrants!" Meowth announced as the giant video monitor began to display more fighter bios.

NAME: KIP  
FISRT APPEARANCE: Donkey Kong Barrel Blast (June 28, 2007/October 8, 2007 Wii  
SPECIAL ATTACK: HEADBUT  
FINAL SMASH: HEAVY METAL BARREL BLAST

A small Kremling, actually looking more like an alligator, appeared wearing a black skull shirt with shredded sleeves and red spiked gauntlets. He adjusted his skull belt buckle and glared at the camera, trying to look menacing but just wound up looking cute.

"I'm here to get back at Diddy Kong for making me look bad in that barrel race! He's so gonna get it! And I can't wait to fight everyone else too! Because I'm bad ass!"

With a heavy metal gesture with his hands he began banging his head to imaginary metal music as the screen faded to the next new Smasher.

NAME:VEIL  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pulseman (July 22, 1994/2007 Megadrive/Virtural Console  
SPECIAL ATTACK: DARK PULSE  
FINAL SMASH: VOLTECCER

"I was created by Dr. Waruyama as a means of combating Pulseman and spreading cyber-terrorism across the world! Though I may look like him, I am my own machine. And unlike being part human, I am all C-Life."

Snake was staring at the monitor when his codec went off. It was the colonel.

"What is it, Colonel?"  
"The submarine that I am headquartered in just had its computer system attacked. I'm guessing it has to do with the cyber-terrorism I heard about just now."  
"Some robot guy named Veil talking about a Dr. Waruyamma…"  
"Dr. Waruyamma is a dangerous threat to national security. His technology is beyond anything we can develop, as evidenced by his cracking of our systems firewall."  
"Did he get anything important?"  
"We were able to stop him, but he's bound to try again. We believe his transmission signal is being broadcast through that robot, as it's the only explanation as to why we can't get a lock on it."  
"And I suppose I need to stop him too?"

"Yes. How is the mission with Sylux?"  
"He disappeared somewhere after getting his ass kicked. I'm watching him."  
"Sorry to give you so much to deal with, Snake."  
"Hrmph…"

Snake looked up to see Meta Knight looking at him.

"What do you want?"  
"All of this chaos erupting is nothing but a distraction from what is really going on. Something is wrong with Master Hand, and I believe Dememtio wants to exploit it." Meta Knight explained, looking around as if someone was watching him.  
"Who?"  
"Dementio is a powerful wizard with the ability to warp reality. He is the main problem we should focus on. If left unchecked, all these other situations won't matter anyway."

With a flourish of his cape, the warrior of Dreamland walked off.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Snake muttered, shaking his head.

He glanced up once again to see a Shy Guy holding a clipboard in front of him. After reading it, he signed the sheet and the Shy Guy left Snake with a big wooden crate.

Snake found his crowbar and pried the box open, spilling hundreds of metal pieces and packing foam onto the floor. He grabbed the instruction sheet to see it was indeed the Metal Gear Mk. II.


	18. The Story of Tabuu

Tabuu was a mysterious entity indeed. He was forever confined to his realm of Subspace, forbidden or unable to leave to take any other world as his own personally. He bided his time in the infinite darkness of the realm outer dimensional space, waiting for the opportunity to gain the ability, or at least…an emissary…

His first documented conquest of a world was when he attacked the Argonian home world. Back then, Tabuu had a hastily constructed army of wire frame soldiers to do his bidding. They weren't very durable, but were aggressive.

One of the Argonian's managed to flee from her doomed planet, taking with her the princess and her seven children. It was her happenstance landing on earth that brought Tabuu's attention to our world, and we became the next to conquer. The Argonian's were the only ones who knew how to defeat Tabuu, and the ruler of Subspace intended it to remain that way.

When he found the Argonian's hideout on the Isle of Ancients, known back then as just C-Island, Tabuu also found the ROBs that lived there. Realizing the potential for the technology he could gain from these machines, he brokered the deal with their leader that led to him becoming the Ancient Minister out of shame for his deed.

This technology brought with it the ability to harvest Mr. Game & Watch for his strange body mass, thought to be a product of Subspace as well. Either Tabuu was just crafting an army, or trying to find a way for himself to escape his misbegotten realm.

The Shadow Bugs could do many wondrous things, including combining into clones of others, or entirely new creatures. Several of these creatures were simply called Zoda.

The Argonians had the ability to transcend time, and placed the fragments of their ruler's pod in various time periods of earth's history to prevent Tabuu from destroying them.

But they didn't realize that time didn't exist in Subspace, and Tabuu was able to send his own after the fragments. The Zoda invaded history in their quest to find the pieces.

World renowned scientist Dr. Steve Jones, was able to help the Argonian's until his capture by one of the Zoda. This prompted his visiting nephew to embark on a quest through C-Island and time itself to restore things back to normal.

After defeating the Zoda, and unaware of his victory over Tabuu at all, Mike Jones went on to live his life normally.

Tabuu, meanwhile, was curious how a mere earthling could defeat his mighty generals. Harvesting more Shadow Bugs, Tabuu dispatched a massive army in a vain effort to find this child.

What he found instead, was a world full of warriors both human and non-human that were also capable of taking on the likes of Tabuu.

At first, all these warriors were forced into a Smash tournament by the enigmatic Master Hand. But after some convincing and actual play time, they grew to love the concept and wished to return for more someday, spreading the word to others who would like to join the next time they met.

Tabuu saw his chance. Using his old wire frame soldiers and the Chains of Light, Master Hand was enslaved, and became Tabuu's limb in a world he could not reach.

When the next Smash tourney came around, everyone was under the impression it was more of the same. But in reality, it was Tabuu's way of rounding up all the warriors in one place, so he could consume their souls to Subspace and confine their bodies to mere trophies of conquest.

After the second tourney was over, the warriors knew something was wrong, and that's what led to the events that almost consumed the world itself into Subspace. Tabuu knew the warriors were onto him, and decided to take the entire planet piece by piece, in a vain attempt to destroy them as well.

In the end, Tabuu confronted the warriors in Subspace. But even in his element, he proved no match to their combined might, and his own soul was consumed by Subspace, creating a paradox that made the realm collapse in on itself.

The Isle of Ancients did not survive, however, as the multitude of Subspace Bombs that detonated within it doomed its chances of beings restored to our plain of existence.

Now, as an adult Mike Jones looked over the trophy of Tabuu that had found its way too him, did it all make sense.

He wanted to fight in the last battle and save the world from Tabuu as he had done before. But he was too old and his abilities probably wouldn't harm any of the warriors he saw.

They were powerful, most of them not human, and some of them had the power to destroy entire battlefields with their attacks. It was out of his league, but he wanted to help.

His uncle, Dr. Steve Jones, had passed on, and left behind cryptic notes about what he learned from the Argonian's about Subspace before their departure to restore their planet.

He didn't understand them until he learned of the connection to the Zoda creatures.

But from what he saw on the SMASH! Channel, things were slowly transforming from a game and back into nothing but violent chaos. But if Tabuu was defeated, what was causing the problem?

"That settles it! Mike Jones is going to do something about this!"


	19. Mike's Quest and Snake's Helper

"Damn it, Otacon! You didn't tell me the instructions were in Japanese!" Snake grumbled into his codec.  
"Always the impatient one…huh Snake? Alright, let me see…"  
Clicking could be heard as Otacon looked up the instructions for himself.  
"Ah! Here we go. It says you need to hook up the atomic power core to the main engine component…"  
"What?"  
"Hook the thing that looks like a beer can to the thing that looks like a GameBoy."  
"Damn it! Hey Fox?!"

Fox McCloud walked over and admired the pile of pieces that Snake was sitting among. "What's up?"  
"You're pretty good with this stuff. Know how to assemble one of these?"  
Fox looked over the instructions. "Aren't these illegal here in the US?"  
"I have special clearance."  
"Okay…hmmm." Fox tapped a few buttons on his communicator. "Hey, Slippy? You available?"  
Snake could only grumble and shake his head.

Meanwhile, in a completely different place, Mike Jones was about to embark on his quest to the Smash Arena.  
"Let's see…Star Yo-yo? Check. Baseball Bat? Check."  
Mike didn't know what he would encounter on his quest, but he needed to help the others. If anything, to make up for his mistake of not helping last time.  
Then, Mike remembered the old NAV COM robot that used to drive his uncle's submarine. He rushed up to the attic and dug among a few boxes of his uncle's possessions, until he found a purple ROB.  
Dashing out the door of his house, with the trophy of Tabuu in tow, Mike was ready for anything.

Walking into the town, Mike saw a few strange looking creatures. They appeared to be bi-pedal turtles of some sort, with different colored shells and shoes to match.  
"Excuse me, but where am I?" Mike asked the Koopa Troopa.  
"You're in the Mushroom Kingdom of course!" the Koopa replied.  
"Do you happen to know the way to the Smash Arena? I'm trying to help the others."  
"Sorry, I don't. But you can ask the town doctor! He knows everything! He even gave me this neat band-aid!" the Koopa explained, pointing to the band-aid on his nose.  
"Okay. Thanks."

Back at the Smash Arena, after some tech support from Otacon and Slippy, Snake and Fox managed to get the Metal Gear Mk. II together.  
"Well, let's fire this baby up!" Fox proclaimed, excited to see a fancy piece of machinery in action.  
Snake sighed and turned the robot on. It whirred to life as it's single red eye blinked on. After running through its diagnostics, it introduced itself in a feminine voice.  
"I am Metal Gear Mk. II, advanced combat unit and support mech. I can provide video phone capabilities, close range combat skills, and cover fire in the heat of battle."  
"It can talk in English but the instructions are in Japanese…" Snake grumbled. "Typical Foxhound behavior…"  
Fox was to awed to reply. "This is a nice piece of mechanics here. Sure would like to have one of these…"

"GUYS!" Meowth called. "The next match is about to start!"  
"Well, let's see what this baby can do. Metal Gear, go fight!" Snake pointed dramatically.  
The robot turned and walked towards the main stage, obeying its command.  
"That's a pretty cool machine you got there." An all too familiar voice spoke. Snake could only grumble and shake his head as he turned around. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed.  
"What are you doing here, Raiden?"  
"Colonel sent me to help ease your load. If that's okay…"

Snake thought this prospect over. "Fine. You can deal with the escapee and the robot. I'll deal with the clown and the hand."  
"What…?"  
"First rule around here, don't ask questions!"

Snake walked off, leaving a very confused Raiden to think about his options. Bomberman walked up next to him, frightening the soldier temporarily.  
"Hmph. Nice to see I'm not the only one Snake treats like that…"  
"You know him?"  
"Yeah. I had the honor of fighting him on some Japanese reality show. It was bizarre."  
"Wha…?"  
"Like Snake said, don't ask questions."

"Excuse me, are you the doctor?" Mike asked.  
The short man turned around, revealing a friendly face and a humorously bushy mustache. "Yes-a I am! Do-a you need-a any help?"  
"Well, someone told me you knew where the Smash Arena is and…"  
"Oh yeah! I just came-a from there myself-a! When I'm not-a plumbing, I spend-a my time as a volunteer doctor!"  
Mike looked at the jars sitting on the shelf nearby, and saw three creatures growling at him. Red, blue and yellow viruses.  
"So, how do you get there?"  
"It's-a not-a far if-a you have-a transportation. I'm-a sure you can find-a bike in the nearby town-a!"  
"Alright. Thanks…"  
"Wait-a! I wanna fight-a! See if-a you can hold-a your own-a!"

Mike thought this over, and agreed. If he was going to be any help, he needed to hone his skills.  
"You're on!"

NAME: DR. MARIO  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Dr. Mario July 27, 1990/October 1, 1990 (Fanicom/NES  
SPECIAL ATTACK: MEGAVITAMIN  
FINAL SMASH: VIRUS BUSTER

Dr. Mario took the offensive. "I won't hold-a back!" he warned as he generated one of his trusty Megavitamins. He tossed it at Mike, who didn't know how to react to such a bizarre attack.  
Mike realized that this was only a sample of what some of the fighters he would be up against could do. Dr. Mario was about to gloat when he found his own vitamin flying back at him and hit him on the head. He glanced up to see Mike was holding a mirror.  
"Ah, I see-a that you know-a how to deflect-a projectiles."  
"I've been around when I was younger." Mike replied.

Dr. Mario then let loose with a Mario Tornado, which Mike promptly countered with his Psychic Shockwave.  
"I see that you-a also know-a how to stop your opponent in mid-a attack. Some-a the fighters have-a psychic abilities too. Lets-a see what you can-a do on the offensive-a!"  
Mike nodded and produced his trusty Baseball bat.  
"Hey! Ness-a has one of those-a!" Dr. Mario observed.  
"Who?"  
"He's-a one-a the many fighters you'll meet-a in the arena. He's-a nice-a boy."

Mike then produced a katana.  
"Where-a did you get-a that-a?"  
"A gift from Leonardo DaVinci."  
"Well, it's-a good-a thing you have that-a. There's-a few fighters who use-a swords."  
"So you think I'm ready?"  
"More-a than ready-a! I'm-a glad I could-a help-a you! Use-a your skills-a wisely!"

Mike nodded and shook Dr. Mario's hand.  
"Here-a. Take-a this!"  
"What is it?"  
"It's-a Assist Trophy that-a you can-a use to call-a help."  
"Thanks!"

And with that exchange, Mike was off to the next town. He found the crossroads and a big sign marking the way to Pallet Town.

"Our next matchup is Metal Gear Mk. II vs. Veil!" The announcer's voice echoed through the arena.  
"Why does Veil get to fight again?" Lucario asked.  
"Because he entered as Pulseman, so he has to have at least one match under his real name to be in the roster officially." A ROB explained.

NAME: METAL GEAR MK II  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Snatcher December 13, 1988/December 15, 1994 (NEC PC-8100/Sega CD  
SPECIAL ATTACK: MACHINE GUN  
FINAL SMASH: MISSILE STORM

The two were teleported to Shadow Moses Island, as Veil made sure to program the teleport machine to take them there. He wouldn't fail Dr. Waruyamma.

"READY? GO!"

The Metal Gear wasn't capable of emotion, so it didn't snap any one liners or announce any plans. It just began to lay suppressing fire from its machine gun.  
Veil managed to hold off the assault and found his opening. Without anyone's knowledge, he found a link port into one of the machines, and began downloading files.

This action prompted Raiden's codec to go off.  
"What is it, Colonel?"  
"That android Veil just managed to tap into Shadow Moses' computer databases. You must stop him."  
Raiden agreed and ran to the teleporter on the main stage. Despite the protests of Meowth and some audience members, the duty of Foxhound came first.

Veil was almost ready to download, when a swipe of a sword severed his link cable. The android jerked his head up to see Raiden standing there, his face scowling.

NAME: RAIDEN  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty November 29, 2001/November 14, 2001 (PlayStation 2  
SPECIAL ATTACK: SWORDSMAN  
FINAL SMASH: HIGH FREQUENCY BLADE

"Who do you think you are?" Veil snapped, his fists charging with electricity.  
"I'm Raiden, and I've been sent to stop you."  
"A girl? Stop me?!" Veil couldn't help but find this amusing.  
"I'm not a girl!" Raiden objected before he was punched in the stomach and sent reeling.

"You're pathetic flesh! What makes you think you can stop me?" Veil asked.  
"Because someone once told me to find something to believe in," Raiden jerked his head up and met the android's gaze and produced a Smash Orb "and not accept what I'm told…"  
Veil was taken aback when Raiden's sword began to glow slightly and start to quiver with high frequency sound.


	20. Card Fighters

Veil didn't know what hit him. Raiden transformed into some sort of cyborg ninja and lashed out with his sword so fast that the fight was over as soon as it began.  
Needless to say, the crowd wasn't too pleased about the short outcome, nor the inaction of Metal Gear Mk. II.

"GAME!" the announcer called, and the three were teleported back into the arena.

"Looks like you're in the roster now!" Meowth congratulated Raiden.  
"If only to complete my mission." Raiden replied.

The giant screen came to life, showing a green frog looking cartoon character with a tie that looked like an upside down exclamation point.  
"Foxhound is pleased to announce, the new SMASH BROTHERS PACK!" the frog exclaimed as various card images were shown. "Check the card shop during the intermission!"

"What is he talking about?" Lucario asked, annoyed.  
"The new rules are taking effect, and everyone must purchase cards to help them now." The ROB explained.  
Lucario sighed and left the control room. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Dementio up to something.  
Pressing himself up against the wall, Lucario crept over so he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So, Porky. You in?" Dementio asked.  
"The name is Pokey, and you bet I'm in! If I can reunite with my 'old friend', I'll be unstoppable!"  
"I believe he's closer than you think." Dementio replied cryptically.

Lucario dashed off in the opposite direction, preparing to warn the others, when he slammed into Ike.  
"Hey! If you want cards, you have to wait like everyone else!" Ike snapped.  
Lucario picked himself up off the floor and looked past Ike to see a long line of Smashers and even some Assist characters, waiting for cards.  
"Stupid rules…" the Pokemom muttered to himself.

"I got the rare Arceus Assist Trophy card!" Lucas exclaimed, holding up the holographic card.  
"Wow! He hasn't even been revealed to the public yet!" Red replied as he looked through his cards. "I got…Psycho Mantis."  
"Who is that?"

"A nasty guy." Snake replied, walking up to the crowd.  
"I thought you were trying to catch that Sylux guy?" Red asked.  
"I thought you were going after that mean robot guy." Lucas added.  
"I got Raiden to do that now. I'm focusing on the more important things."

Lucario managed to reach the group, despite protests from the people in line. "Guys! Dementio is planning something!"  
"Duh." Snake replied dryly.  
The Pokemon narrowed his eyes at Snake before continuing. "He was talking to that Pokey kid. Something about an 'old friend'."

Meanwhile, on his quest, Mike Jones reached Pallet Town. It was a quaint little town with nice people.  
"At least they're human." Mike muttered to himself. He noticed a bike store and started towards it.

"Pulsel!" a small voice called, startling Mike.

"What the?"

"Minun!" another voice added.

Mike looked down to see two little mouse like creatures blocking his path. He tried to walk around them, but they followed.

"Mi! Minun Minun!" the mouse with the blue cheek markings adorned with a minus sign exclaimed, as if greeting Mike.

"Pulsel! Pulsel!" the other mouse, this one with red cheek marking adorned with a plus sign.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.  
The two mice pointed to a nearby gym, which appeared to be having a problem.  
"You need my help?"  
"Mi!" the blue mouse nodded.  
Mike jogged over to the gym, with the two mice in hot pursuit. When he got there, he saw several thugs in black shirts hassling who appeared to be the owner.

"Hand over the Pokemon!" one of the black shirts demanded. He had blue hair and a gruff voice.  
"No! I refuse to give into Team Rocket!" the owner stood defiant.  
"HEY!" Mike called, drawing the attention of the thugs.  
"Who are you?!" another Rocket member snapped. She had orange hair.  
"I'm Mike Jones, and I don't appreciate what you're doing!"

"Really?" the gruff voiced man asked. "What shall we do with him, Cassidy?"  
The orange haired woman shook her head. "He's no threat, Butch. Just leave him."  
"No threat, huh?" Mike smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"You must have a death wish! Alright then, GET HIM!" Cassidy commanded, and the other Rocket members swarmed towards Mike.  
Mike only smirked wider, and unleashed a psychic shockwave that took them all down, and even knocked some of them through the walls of the gym.

"Retreat!" Butch cried in his cracking voice.  
Cassidy and Butch ran off, leaving a relieved gym owner to thank Mike for his heroics.

"Thank you, stranger!" the owner shook Mike's hand. "Mike huh? I'm Brock, how can I repay your kindness?"  
"Well, I'm trying to get to the Smash Arena and.."  
"Oh yeah! Red is there, and so is my best friend's Pikachu! What brings you to want to go there?"  
"Business.'  
"Ah! Well I got a bike around here that can get you there." Brock walked away and came back with a bike. "It's just up the road."  
"Thanks Brock!" Mike called.

On his way out, Mike was stopped by the mice again.  
"What do you guys want now?"  
"Plusel!"  
"Minun!"

"Sounds like they want to go with you!" Brock observed, walking outside to see what was going on. "Why don't you practice with them to see if they are qualified?"  
Mike nodded. He did need to train more.

"UP NEXT IS LUCAS vs. RED!" the Announcer exclaimed.  
"Don't fail me, Arceus!" Lucas muttered to his card.


	21. Pokemaniac

"Sounds like we're up!" Red exclaimed as the two left Lucario and Snake in the lobby to discuss the situation with Dimentio. They walked to the teleporters and readied for their battle. Sure enough, they were sent to the Pokemon Coliseum.

Red took his position and readied his Pokeballs, hoping that his Pokemon were rested and ready to fight. Last thing he wanted was for them to get hurt.

Lucas prepared to do his best, and began focusing his psychic energy for the coming battle. He wasn't as skilled as Ness when it came to conserving energy, but he was learning.

"READY? GO!"

Meanwhile, Mike Jones was ready to do battle with the little mice. They were so cute he didn't want to hurt them, but he remembered not to hold back when it came to a fight. Especially some of the ones he'll be facing at the arena."Mi!" Minun exclaimed, letting Plusel walk forward to attack first. Minun began to cheer and create little sparking pom-poms from his paws."Plusel!" the other mouse spoke, an adorable smile on his face as his cheeks began to spark.

Mike readied to grab his Magic Mirror to deflect any electricity that might come his way.

NAME: PLUSLE & MINUN  
FIRST APPEARANCE: Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire ((November 21, 2002/March 17, 2003 (GBA)  
SPECIAL ATTACK: THUNDERSHOCK  
FINAL SMASH: DOUBLE TEAM

Plusle was the first to go on the offensive, and let loose with a shock that Mike found painful but not as bad as he thought. He wasn't fast enough to grab his mirror and made note of that. Despite his need for training and having to learn not to hold back, Mike couldn't bring himself to hurt the little mice.

"I admire your compassion, but some of the opponents at the Smash Arena don't deserve any." Brock commented.  
Mike decided to not use any weapons, and just rely on physical attacks. After all, he couldn't constantly rely on his special abilities to get him out of a scrape.  
He punched the little mouse, and sent it bouncing on it's bottom back to it's companion, who began to cry big tears.  
"I'm sorry…" Mike said.  
"Mi!" Minun leapt forward and attacked, hugging Mike's face.  
"Don't leave yourself open!" Brock called.

Back at the Smash Arena, Red had decided on Charizard to get things started. The Flamethrower was always a crowd pleaser, and it gave Red time to look through his deck.

Lucas thought over his options. He could use PK Ground, but Charizard would just fly over the shockwave. It was a fire type, so PK Fire would have no effect.  
"PK THUNDER!" Lucas thought, and lighting rained from the sky, striking Charizard and stopping his Flamethrower.  
"PK FLASH!" A blinding light engulfed the arena for a few brief seconds, and when it subsided, Charizard was paralyzed.  
"Charizard, return!" Red commanded. "Go, Squirtle!"  
Squirtle emerged from the Pokeball and danced a bit in excitement. He stopped and removed his shades, staring at Lucas with a determined look.  
"Ah! A water type!" Lucas thought. "I know how to handle this!"

"Squirtle! Bite Attack!" Red commanded, knowing a Dark type move would be unexpected.  
Squirtle leapt forward and sank his sharp, toothless beak into Lucas' arm, but not deep enough to draw blood.  
"OW! Get it off! Get it off!" Lucas began shaking Squirtle violently.  
Mike managed to peel Minun off his face just before it let loose with a shock, which he was fast enough to grab the mirror this time. Deflecting the shot, Minun fell to the ground. It couldn't be harmed by its own voltage, but it was enough to stun it.

"Plusle?" the other mouse asked, tears forming in its eyes.  
"Mi! Minun!" the blue mouse replied, getting back up. This made Plusle so happy it began showering sparks from its cheeks in a makeshift fireworks display.  
"You have to admit, they show admiration for each other." Mike observed.  
"That may be just the thing to help them in the arena. You're only as strong as your friend's support." Brock replied sagely.  
Mike realized by watching these two, the value of teamwork and friendship. He could only hope to make the right allies in the arena to help him.

Mike agreed to let the two mice come along with him, which they both began sparking in joy. Brock shook his hand and wished him luck on his journey.  
As Mike turned around, he noticed his bike missing. He glanced up from where it stood to see the bike riding off with a lanky looking man upon it.  
"HEY!" Mike called, but to no avail.

"Here. Take this, it might help you." Brock gave Mike a card with an image of a Pokemon on it. The name was Regigygas. "I heard that they're trying out new rules to make things interesting. You can summon this Pokemon to help you when you need it, but only once in every fight. So make it count."  
Mike nodded, and he and his new companions took off after the bike.

"AW! I just washed this shirt!" Lucas whined as he looked at the mud stains all over it. Squirtle's Mud Sport brought a new meaning to the term mudslinging  
"PK ICE!" Lucas retaliated, freezing the water type Pokemon in its tracks and doing more than normal damage to it as well. Being cold blooded, ice wasn't Squirtle's friend.  
"SQUIRTLE!" Red cried. "Return! GO, IVYSAUR!" Red commanded, and the giant plant dinosaur emerged.

"Alright, loser! Prepare to lose!" Pokey muttered to himself as he watched the fight on the backstage screen.  
"Remember, the success of my plan is determinate on how everyone else plays their part in this performance!" Dimeintio reminded.


End file.
